Fox of War
by Joker's Apprentince
Summary: Naruto is running for his life till he meets a stranger how will this affect everyone's favorite blonde hair jinchuriki? gonna try and make it naruhina but no promises. Smart, Strong Naruto. Some Saskue bashing and it might feature a character from DMC
1. Hellstorm

Since I'm new I will accept no flames

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR DARKSIDERS –grumbles about lawyers and stupid copyrights-

Fox of War: Prologue

"When the seventh seal is broken four horse men shall ride out to punish the wicked be they lords of heaven, sons of man, or the dregs of hell."

These words echoed through the mind of War, once the strongest of the Four Horsemen now sentenced to exile. Atop his steed Ruin he rode across the charred and broken remains of the Earth.

Meanwhile in Konoha….

A small boy, around five years old, was running for his life from a mob thinking, 'why do they hate me'. As a random villager would shout "Die demon." "You'll pay for attacking our village." The boy known as Naruto Uzumaki turned down an alley to avoid the mob but he realized all too late it was a dead end. But for some reason the mob kept running past the alley and out of sight of the boy. Naruto hesitantly walked to the mouth of the alley, but at the moment he exited the alley a kunai hit him in arm, followed by a shuriken to chest.

"I will finish what the Yondaime started," said a sadistically grinning chunin as he reached into a pouch on his right leg. Naruto sat there shaking,dying from blood loss and desperate;y trying to get the shuriken and kunai out of chest and arm as the chunin grabbed a kunai and charged forward.

With War...

War's head snapped up as he grimaced in disgust. Forcing Ruin to a charge he went to Vulgrim, the merchant demon, and used a Serpent hole.

With Naruto….

Naruto sat there his eyes closed as the chunin charged waiting for the kunai to pierce his skin and kill him, but the feeling of metal piercing flesh didn't come instead it was replaced with the sound of metal on metal. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw a giant in black clothes with a giant sword that looked like it had faces screaming in pain.

"Do you know who your protecting your protecting a demon," shouted the chunin at the giant.

"I have fought many demons this boy is no demon," the giant said with a voice that spoke of countless battles fought, but also had a calm air about it. A loud thunderous crack was heard and the chunin fell over with blood coming from a wound in his stomach. It was then the mob returned but a loud voice was heard.

"Enough," shouted Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, followed by a squad of ANBU, "ANBU arrest these villagers and send them to Ibiki."

The villager's cries of pain could be heard into the coming dawn. Meanwhile, Sarutobi looked at this strange man, he wore and armor that seemed to suck the light into a black abyss, he had no eyes but this didn't bother the stranger, his hair was a whitish-purple, he had bronzed skin, and a strange mark that looked like a upside U with three lines going through it with the longest going down the middle of the U shaped scar.

"Am I to assume u control this village," asked the strange man in a calm voice that dripped with knowledge.

"Yes, now please sir if you would come with me," said Sarutobi before turning to the ANBU, "Take Naruto to the hospital."

"Hai Hokage-sama," answered the ANBU as one grabbed Naruto and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The Hokage, followed by the stranger. The Hokage then closed the door and locked it then used a sound-suppression jutsu on the room.

"Why did you protect Naruto," asked the Sandaime Hokage in a somewhat curious tone.

"A mob of full grown adults armed with weapons against a small defenseless boy is not honorable," the giant stated simply.

"You have my thanks stranger not many would have stood against that mob for Naruto," said the Sandaime Hokage.

"When use the name Naruto does you speak of the boy," asked the stranger in a tone that held a hint of curiosity. "Yes that boy has seen more hardship than anyone person should be entitled to," stated the Hokage in a somewhat disgusted tone.

"Why," asked the stranger. "I'm not at liberty to discuss that," the Hokage stated simply.

"Usually it's considered polite to tell someone your name," said the Hokage. The figured merely scoffed and answered, "All those who wage war know my name."

The old man merely nodded at this in understanding "Alright War may I ask one favor?" (A/N: funny never thought the third would ask a favor)

"That would depend on the favor," War stated simply as he waited to hear what the Third's favor was.

"Please train Naruto and bring him back for his Genin Exam," asked Sarutobi.

"You would ask someone who you do not know to train that boy," War asked with a tone that hinted at surprise. Sarutobi simply nodded.

"From what little I saw you protected young Naruto inspite of not knowing him."

At the hospital with Naruto…

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto was in a strange place it looked like a sewer dark, disgusting, and wet.

"**Come, Come**," a strange voice whispered to Naruto and doing what any curious five year old would do he went to investigate. When he finally found where the voice was coming from he was in front of a large cage with a piece of paper that said 'SEAL' on it.

"**So this is my jailer**," growled the mysterious voice on the other side of the cage before a set of claws slammed into the bars, "**PATHETIC!**"

Naruto looked in fear as two blood red eyes looked at him through the bars with the only other feature to see was a row of teeth set into a malicious smile. "Who…who are you," asked the young boy in complete fear.

"**I am the Kyubi no Kitsune strongest of all the Biju**," the Kyubi said with the pride in his voice not even being hidden before he glared at Naruto.

In the real world…

The Sandaime Hokage and War had arrived at Naruto's hospital room when War sensed something wrong but not letting anything show until he got in the room. Finally looking at Naruto and letting a slight glare cross his features, before putting his hand on Naruto's head and entering his mind.

Back in his mindscape…

Right as Kyubi was about to make another lunge at Naruto with his claws the stranger from before appeared.

"Hello Kyubi," the stranger stated simply as he stared unflinchingly at the Kyubi, which then tried to retreat to the back of his cage in fear.

"**War w-w-what are doing in my vessels mind**," the Kyubi asked fearing for its life. Naruto then looked back and forth between the two wondering what was going on before the stranger the Kyubi called War turned and looked at Naruto.

"Fear not young one you are safe I have come to train you," War stated simply before they left Naruto's mindscape.

First chap down and out remember people give me good reviews if you want to see more. (hears a roar outside) 'cuse me for a moment. (walks outside and sounds of battle are heard)


	2. Maelstrom Returns

-walks in with burn marks and cuts in my clothes-

Me: Stupid demon just had to attack.

-sees a lawyer glaring at me- OH ALRIGHT!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN NARUTO OR DARKSIDERS

-glares at the lawyer-

happy -lawyer nods and walks off-

well people on with show so to speak...BTW this is a time skip you'll see Naruto's training in flashbacks. (yes i'm evil ik)

'human talking'

'**Biju talking**'

'_Human thinking/__**demon and biju thinking'**_

_**Chapter 2**_

THE MAELSTROM RETURNS...

Two chunin were sitting at the entrance to one of Konoha's gates bored out of their minds. Then a chill started crawling up their spines,they quickly grabbed a kunai and prepared for the worst, until they saw two figures riding to Konoha on the strangest horses either of them had ever seen, the taller of the two horses looked liked it was carved from stone, it's mane looked liked smoke and tail looked like it was on fire, and it had strange markings on it's neck and fore legs. The other horse looked like it was made from cobalt with eyes that seemed to burn into the soul, a mane that was black as night, and a tail with what looked like it had thorns on each hair of it's tail. But what really frightened them was the riders the taller of the two had black armor and the only feature that could be seen was his purplish-white hair, the smaller of the two seemed to carry himself with a air of confidence, he had cerulean eyes, spiky blonde hair that stuck out in every direction, and the most noticeable feature was the whiskers marks three on each cheek. Finally one of the chunin managed to get his voice back and asked, although he felt his bones edging out of his skin? "Who are you and what business do you have in Konoha?"

"Naruto Uzumaki and Ikusa here to speak with the Hokage,"answered the smaller of the two riders, All the guards could do was nod dumbly as the two riders went to the Hokage tower.

The Hokage sat glumly at his desk doing the seemingly endless amounts of paperwork, wondering if today was the day Naruto would return. Finally getting done with another pile of paperwork he turned to look out the window to see two people on the strangest horses he had ever seen, riding straight to the Hokage Tower. Suddenly realization hit him when he saw the black armor and he couldn't help but let a small smile cross his face as he watched the two arrive at the Hokage Tower. Then he saw something that almost made his eye pop out of his skull when the riders go off their horses the horses vanished with no trace of them even being there. But the old man merely went back to desk until he heard a knock at his door, somehow managing to put himself together he simply said, "Come in."

The door slowly opened to reveal Naruto dressed in black combat boots, a black long sleeved shirt with a silver pauldron with what looked like a demon's face engraved into it, black fingerless gloves with metal studs on each knuckle, and black pants with white tribal markings on each leg.

"Hey old man ya miss me," asked Naruto in a slightly amused tone, the Hokage chuckled at the young boys question. He then turned his eyes on War, and nodded.

"I assume you brought him back for his genin exams," the Hokage asked in a serious tone. War merely nodded and put his right arm on Naruto's shoulder.

"Is he prepared," the old Hokage asked in the same serious tone. War merely smirked at this.

" He is more than ready," War said in what passed for him as a amused tone. The Hokage smiled at this and patted Naruto on the head before handing Naruto a envelope and a key.

"That envelope has a letter from your mother as well as a seal on the bottom of the letter with a scroll from her, the key is to your families clan compound it's yours now," Sarutobi stated. Naruto merely nodded before he left the Hokage's office.

"Is he alright," Sarutobi asked worrying over the young boy.

"He is," War simply stated, "but he saw things that no one can come back from unscarred."

The Hokage merely sighed before lighting his pipe and started puffing on it, as War left the room.

Uzumaki clan compound...

Naruto looked up at the compound in relative awe it was huge, but it was in a state of disrepair the fountain that once looked beautiful was now weathered and looked as if a single touch would make it shatter, the garden that was once home to any number of flowers was over grown with weeds, and the house which once housed the entire clan had a few holes in the roof. Naruto merely sighed

'_I got a lot of work to do to fix this place up,'_ the blonde Jinchuriki thought to himself before he created 6 shadow clones.

"You two use a henge and go get some gardening equipment," Naruto ordered the first two before turning to the next two, "you two got get some lumber and some shingles for the roof."

He finally turned to the last two, " You two kenjutsu practice on the double."

All the clones answered back with a "Yes sir" before they took off to do their respective tasks.

"Might as well explore while I got time," Naruto muttered to himself as he set out to explore the village.

Unknown location...

"Danzo-sama the demon has returned," a mysterious figure said on a bended knee.

"Watch him do not be seen," the man known as Danzo ordered. The figure on the ground nodded before disappearing.

'_Soon I will control the kyubi and I shall lead Konoha to greatness,'_ thought Danzo with a sadistic smile crossing his scarred face.

Well Danzo is plotting and scheming again big surprise there.

OH and review, review, review. And I need your help we can't have naruto's horse going around without a name so either leave a name for him in a review or go to my profile and pick from the ones in the poll till then. PEACE.


	3. Exam Day

Ok now does anyone have a problem with Naruto knowing the Shadow Clone Jutsu early

-glares around the room-

-lawyer gives me an even worse evil eye-

oh alright I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR DARKSIDERS

-lawyer walks off-

stupid lawyers oh well on with the show.

'human talking'

'**Biju talking**'

'_Human thinking/__**demon and biju thinking'**_

Chapter 3: Exam day

Naruto finally returned home after scouting out the village, he found a stand that sold something called "ramen" and he also found several clans one of the most promising being the Hyuga. But the village lacked any actual defense the walls were made of stone all it would take is a well placed explosive and they'd come tumbling down and the buildings were varying sizes not at all tatical. The only part of the whole village that was even close to being tatical was the Hokage Tower which was at the center of the village.

'_Well time to look at that letter_' Naruto was already dreading what the letter would say, but he was also curious as to what the seal would hold. Finally he opened the letter.

_Dear Naruto, I know that by now your probably grown by now. God how I wish I was there to see you grow up but sadly it was not meant to be. You must hate your father and me for how you life turned out. It saddened me greatly to know you would be a container to the Kyubi, it was not the life I wanted for you, I wanted you to grow up without knowing what it was like to hold that foul beast inside of you. I didn't want you to know the lonliness I felt till I met your father. _(A/N I'm going by canon where naruto's mom was a jinchuriki well for this part at least) _Sadly my time is drawing to and end if you have this letter than there should be a seal at the bottom of this letter simply apply some of your blood to the seal and you'll see the blade that earned me the title "Whirpool's Red Death". _(A/N What it's more fitting than "Red Habenero")

Naruto couldn't help but let tears come to his eyes as he cried, when the tears finally stopped he looked at the bottom of the letter where the seal was. Following the instructions his mother left he pricked his finger and quickly wiped the bleeding finger across the seal. Out of the seal came smoke then out of the smoke can a sword, the scabbard alone suggested the elegance of the blade it held the scabbard was made of oak, two foxes were dancing across it like they were chasing each other, the foxes themselves where a gold color, and the hilt was made out of gold and it ended with a fox that had it's mouth open. When Naruto finally pulled the blade out it was blood red, almost as if it had been forged from the blood of the people it had slain. Naruto gave it a few practice swings before a smile crossed his face.

"I see you found your inheritance," War said leaning against a door post, the sound of his voice made poor Naruto jump ten feet into the air.

"What have I taught you," War asked in a manner of a teacher scolding his student.

"Always be aware of your surrondings at all times no matter how peaceful things appear," Naruto answered back before he tried to tackle his teacher. War merely stepped aside and let Naruto sail past him and hit the ground.

"You almost had me young one," War complimented Naruto. This in turn shocked the young boy because War rarely if ever gave a compliment, they were about as rare as a smile from him. War then threw Naruto a scroll which had the symbol for 'Warrior' on it.

"Only use that in times of great need," War stated in a very serious manner before adding, "and you better name your horse before he turns feral."

War then left the newly repaired house without looking back. Naruto merely nodded before reading the scroll and getting himself ready for the academy tomorrow.

Next Day...

'_Beep!Beep!Beep!' _ the accursed invention known as the alarm clock keep going till Naruto slammed down on the snooze button. He finally got dressed in his usual black clothes (A/N: if you skipped to this chapter go to chapter one so the story will make sense.) before strapping his mothers sword to his back, grabbing his ipod (bear with me on this one), and going to the academy.

Once Naruto got the academy he went to the door to the room the classroom the Genin Exam would be held in and waited outside.

Inside the classroom...

All the eager Genin hopefuls were practically bouncing in there seats, well minus Shino Aburame and Saskue Uchiha, the latter simply brooding as always while Ino and Sakura argued about who sat next to Saskue, the argument ended when Iruka used his Demon Head Jutsu.

"Now class we have a new student," Iruka merely stated till he heard a very loud "WHAT!"

from none other than Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Kiba Inuzuka.

"But Iruka-sensei it's too late for any new students to join the academy," Sakura protested.

"Well, Sakura the Hokage gave this new student permission to take the exam," Iruka then gave the rest of the class a glare that could knock any number of low class demons on their butts, "Anyone else got any objections."

Not one student said anything, it was then the new student walked in.

Outside about two minutes ago...

Naruto was leaning against the wall next to the door to the classroom waiting for the teacher to call him in when he heard a resounding "WHAT!" from inside the class room, he merely shrugged and kept waiting. He waited another minute before he opened the door and walked in.

"Ah, class say hello to Naruto Uzumaki..," Iruka was about to finish the introduction when Naruto coughed getting his attention.

"Yes Naruto is something wrong," Iruka asked a little concerned.

"Yes Iruka-sensei while my name is Naruto, my full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," Naruto simply stated which earned several shocked expressions from the students along with raised eyebrows from Saskue and Shino. Iruka merely nodded dumbly Guessing that introductions were over he quickly spotted the only empty seat that also gave him a complete view of the class, which also happened to be next to none other than the Hyuga heiress Hinata Hyuga. Taking his seat he smiled at the heiress.

"What's your name," Naruto asked the Hyuga Heiress in a very polite way, which than caused the poor Hyuga who didn't know what to do with herself as she turned and looked at the smiling blonde.

"H-Hi-Hinata," Hinata answered trying her best to sound polite, but silently cursing herself for the stutter. Naruto merely smiled some more at her before shaking her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Hinata-chan," Naruto said before turning and looking to the front as the tests were passed out missing the blush that was starting to form on the young Hyuga's face.

The written test was easy enough just basic history over the five elemental countries. It was after everyone finished that they were escorted outside for the Taijutsu portion of the exam. Each of the students was put against another student with the grade being decided by how well they did and how long they lasted. The first match was Kiba Inuzuka vs Zaraki Tensai winner being Kiba who finished it with a piercing fang, but all in all the fight lasted 20 minutes. Next match was Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka the fight ending in a draw but they had enough points to pass. The next matches lasted about five minutes a piece with the winners being Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame,Choji Akimichi, and surprisingly Shikamaru Naara.

"Ok time for the final match between Saskue Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze, will the two combatants please enter the fight circle," Iruka announced with a look of worry crossing his face.

"Don't worry Iruka i'm sure Naruto won't get beaten too badly," Mizuki said in a comforting voice.

"It's not Naruto i'm worrying about," Iruka stated simply before turning to the fight circle.

"Alright you two no ninjutsu or genjutsu strictly taijutsu ready," he turned to both the boys with both giving him a nod, "FIGHT!"

Both the boys just stood there Saskue with a arrogant smirk on his face, while Naruto just stood there bored.

"You might as well give up dobe i'm an Uchiha, the most elite ninja that Konoha has ever produced," Saskue said while all his fangirls shouted their agreement. Naruto merely yawned at his statement.

"Are you going to talk or or you going to fight," Naurto said in tone that would've made any Naara male proud, before he walked to Hinata.

"Can you hold on to this for me," Naruto asked before he handed her his sword and returning to his original postion.

"You should have kept the sword dobe," Saskue said in one of his many holier-than-though voices. (insert resounding agreement from fangirls)

"Why so you have an excuse when you lose," Naruto simply stated, sending the over confident Uchiha into a rage which caused him to charge Naruto and start sending a flurry of punches and kicks at him. Naruto merely dodged the blows with apparent ease, which then caused the Uchiha to become angrier which caused him to get sloppy. Naruto merely punched the arrogant Uchiha in the face breaking his nose and sending him flying into a tree. Naruto looked at Iruka who ,along with the entire class, was picking his jaw off the ground.

"Winner Naruto Namikaze," Iruka stated in disbelief, now this statement caused three reactions simultanousely. First being a cheer from the majority of the male classmates at seening the high and mighty Uchiha being knocked off his pedastool, a small protion of the Uchiha fangirls turning into Naruto's new fangirls, and the remainder of the Uchiha fangirls getting furious at the object of their affections being beaten. Naruto simply ignored all this and walked over to Hinata who was holding his sword, to which he gave the shy Hyuga a smile.

"I-I-I guess y-you want y-your sword back," Hinata held the sword out for him, Naruto took the sword and put it on his back.

"It was in good hands I see," Naruto smiled before kissing the back of her hand in a courtesan manner. (A/N: For those of you who don't what I meant he simply kissed the back of her hand.)

This proved too much for the Hyuga who promptly fainted, Naruto caught her before she hit the ground and proceeded to carry her to back to the class both Saskue and Hinata had recovered Iruka then got on to the last part of the test.

"Ok class you have all done well now we're at the final portion of the exam, Ninjutsu," Iruka told the students. This caused some of the students to groan, most of which were fan girls who only stalked Saskue and didn't practice any of the ninjutsu or taijutsu.

"As we call your name please enter the room to the left of the teacher's desk," Mizuki stated before calling the first student and walking into the room. When it finally got to Naruto he walked into the room.

"Ok Naruto first we need you to perform a henge," Iruka stated simply. Naruto shrugged and turned into a exact copy of Iruka. Both teachers merely nodded.

"Substituion," Mizuki asked. Naruto once again shrugged and substituted himself with a chair. Now the teachers were a little bit surprised because of the simple fact Naruto had just performed two jutsu without even so muh as moving his hands from his pockets.

"Ok," Iruka said a bit skeptical, "Clone Jutsu?"

Once again Naruto shrugged but he brought his hands into a cross seal. In a poof of smoke there stood twenty identical Narutos. It was then Iruka shakingly handed Naruto a headband with the emblem for Konoha eteched into it, Naruto simply tied it to his right bicep and walked out.

'_That was too easy_,' Naruto thought to himself as he returned to his seat, but what he did not notice was the fuming Uchiha who was glaring at him from the time Naruto left his seat to the time he sat down. Iruka and Mizuki finally walked out of the classroom an hour after the last student and they stood at the front of the class with a clipboard in each hand.

"Ok class it's time to announce the Rookie of the Year," Mizuki announced, when this statement was heard all the students, minus Naruto and Saskue, all leaned forward.

"The Rookie of the Year award goes to a student who showed skills that exceeded all expectations, that went above and beyond, Saskue Uchiha," Mizuki announced, this caused all the boys, minus Shino, Naruto, and Saskue, to glare at the Uchiha while his fangirls let out a cheer that almost brought the academy down on their heads.

"For all those that passed report here tomorrow for team assignments," Mizuki stated before leaving the room, leaving Iruka with a small group of VERY pissed fangirls.

"How come Naruto didn't get Rookie of the Year," one of the fangirls asked in a none to pleasant tone.

"He came too late in the year," Iruka answered calmly,before walking out of the room to avoid something that would cause Orochimaru to cringe in fear The Wrath of the Fangirls. When the fangirls turned to attempt to comfort the new object of their affections they found an open window.

Well there goes another sorry if this one doesn't measure up it was late when I started writing this.

Well I closed the poll and you'll find out the name of Naruto's horse next chap.

As for Naruto knowing his father's name i'll clear that up in the next two chapters or so.

As for why he was flirting with Hinata I have no idea why I put that in there.


	4. A Betrayal

Well hope you all liked the last chapter.

But will Mizuki still betray Konoha o.O?

-lawyer walks in-

OH ALRIGHT I DO NOT OWN NARUTO,DARKSIDERS, OR X-MEN

-lawyer looks at me funny just before Colussus throws him out-

thank you Colussus

Colussus: No problem comrade

On with the show oh and I forgot to mention Isuka means war, combat so War now has a japanese name

'human talking'

'**Biju talking**'

'_Human thinking/__**demon and biju thinking'**_

Chapter 4: A Betrayal

'_Damn the demon brat did better than I expected ' _Mizuki thought as he paced the entire length of his apartment, '_ Now who will I get to steal the scroll the Uchiha might do it if I through the word power in his face_.'

That plan seemed solid, but there was a hole in it the Uchiha would try and use his status to have the scroll handed over to him.

'_I'll have to steal the scroll myself then_,' Mizuki sighed before making last minute preparations for tonight.

With Naruto...

'_Well might as well train_,' Naruto thought to himself as began to walk away from the academy till he saw Hinata. She was looking at the ground while a man, more than likely her father, ranted on and on about how she was weak and how she shouldn't have let the Uchiha become Rookie of the Year, and how much of a disgrace she was to the clan. This was starting to piss Naruto off , so doing what anyone who did not know of the high standards set for all their members he decided to intervene.

"Konichiwa Hyuga-san," Naruto said interupting the elder Hyuga's rant. This in turn made the Elder Hyuga glare at him then take a step back in shock when he laid his eyes on the sword strapped to his back.

"You're Kusihna's son," the Elder Hyuga asked in complete shock. Naruto merely nodded before moving Hinata behind protectively and put his hand on his sword. The Hyuga Elder's eyes hardened at this.

"Hinata come here," the Hyuga Elder order to his daughter, but to his surprise Hinata only shrinked behind Naruto more, while Naruto tightened his grip on the sword. To his further surprise Naruto was starting to edge the sword out of it's scabbard without breaking eye contact with the Elder Hyuga.

" You would threaten me boy," The Hyuga Elder gave Naruto a glare that would have rattled even the most seasoned didn't even flinch at his gaze, but instead tightened his grip on the sword while firing back with a glare of his own. The glare Hiashi was getting from Naruto was making him cringe, before he turned and left.

"She's your problem now," Hiashi proclaimed before left the two standing there. Naruto was starting to feel something wet on the back of his shirt. He turned around to see Hinata crying her eyes out.

"It's alright Hinata," Naruto said comfortingly as he wrapped Hinata and rubbed her back as she cried.

"B-b-but he just disowned me I-i-i can never go back to the clan I might as well take the Hyuga out of my name," Hinata said in between sobs. She looked at Naruto through tear filled but what she saw surprised her more than anything, Naruto was smiling.

"Well we'll just have to find a new name for you won't we Hinata-chan," Naruto said before holding her close and letting her cry till she couldn't cry anymore.

"B-b-but where will I live," Hinata asked again she was surprised when Naruto laughed.

"I got plenty of room you can live with me," Naruto answered, this caused Hinata to get a VERY deep red blush, just before she fainted. Naruto once again caught her before carrying her to her new home.

About 2 hours...

Hinata was finally starting to wake up she realized she was in a comfortable bed, but it didn't smell like her room. She sat up and looked around the room it didn't look like her room, it felt homier for starters. It was then Naruto walked in with a smile on his face and about twenty-two clones behind him the first two were carrying her stuff.

"I decided to bring your stuff over in case you want to stay I can put in storage if you want to just stay for a little while," Naruto suggested, but since he was smiling so widely that his eyes were closed he missed the blush that formed on her face.

"No i'll leave do not wish to burden you,"Hinata said while looking down at the bed she was sitting on. That statement caused Naruto's face to go from happy-go lucky to serious so fast you'd have thought he had rehearsed this.

"Hinata you are not a burden you are perhaps the strongest person I know ," Naruto told her wholeheartedly.

'_N-N-Naruto thinks i'm strong_,' Hinata thought to herself, this time she manged not to faint. Naruto smiled inwardly at the small step he just made.

"Hinata come with me please," Naruto told her before instructing the clones that had her stuff to set it down in the room before dispelling those two and telling the clones to practice their kenjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu. When Naruto finally stopped walking they were in a training area near the Uzumaki Compound.

"Ok Hinata we're just going to spar so I can get a feel of where your at," Naruto explained to her as he pulled out his ipod (A/N: Right about now is where you'll see him use his ipod and no it's not a weapon just a regular ipod) and put on his headphones as he dropped into a taijutsu stance. Hinata was puzzled about the ipod before she dropped into a Juken stance. Neither of the two moved for 30 minutes that was Hinata decided to attack. Naruto just stood there until the last minute he then dodged then grabbed her wrist.

"Your fighting style is too ridged it should suit you not you to it," Naruto commented, but this comment caused Hinata to look down in shame.

"But we'll work on it," Naruto proclaimed , "Now I want to see how good your aim is."

Naruto then painted a target on a tree and stepped away and let Hinata throw her kunai at it. Ten throws later, 6 of her kunai were embedded in the tree. Naruto couldn't help but whistle at the sight.

"Impressive accuracy," Naruto complimented, wondering what her ninjutsu was like.

'_If it's anything like he accuracy then i'll really be impressed_," Naruto thought to himself before turning to Hinata.

"You know any ninjutsu," Naruto asked Hinata curiously, Hinata only looked down ashamed.

"O-O-Only the academy ninjutsu," Hinata answered back. Naruto then rubbed his chin in thought.

"I think I might know someone who can help," Naruto said to Hinata whose head snapped up with wide eyes.

"R-Really," Hinata asked hopefully and curiously wondering who her sensei would be.

"Yes but I just hope she'll come, let alone accept," Naruto said in a contemplative tone. After that he smiled and lead her back to their house.

"Time for you to go to bed," Naruto told her, but this got Hinata curious.

"You aren't going to bed," she asked curiously.

"No there's something I need to do first," Naruto answered, before turning and leaving.

With Mizuki...

'_That was too easy_' Mizuki thought to himself as he headed for a secret spot in the forest with the Forbidden Scroll. It wasn't until he felt a familiar chakra signature that he stopped.

"I was wondering when you would show up demon," Mizuki said in disgust. Naruto just leaned against a tree about three feet away looking at the stars. This pissed Mizuki off so he put the Forbidden Scroll down as he threw a Fumashuriken at Naruto. Naruto just held a finger up and pushed the shuriken into a tree.

'_Damn that took too much energy_,' Naruto thought as he tried to hide how much energy it had taken. When Mizuki saw the look of brief exhaustion on Naruto's face he smirked.

"That took a lot out of you didn't it demon," Mizuki asked maliciously. Mizuki prepared another of his shuriken but was stopped as he felt a pain in his hands. They were a sickly gray with boils all over and they hurt so bad he wanted to cut them off.

"What did you do," Mizuki asked as he looked at a grinning Naruto.

"It's called Affliction," Naruto explained as he was on his knees from the massive amount of energy it took for him to use Affliction, "It will cause you an immense amount of pain until the time you die."

"Well whatever it was you're too tired to move," Mizuki painfully grabbed a kunai then smirked thinking about seeing a look of pain on Naruto's face before he killed him.

"Do you wonder why the villagers hate so much," Mizuki asked maliciously ready to see the hurt expression on the demon's face at least once.

"Oh do tell," Naruto answered back sarcastically while thinking, '_Just a few more seconds._'

"Because you hold the Nine-Tailed Fox," Mizuki said, but was shocked when all Naruto did was laugh.

"Tell me something I don't know," Naruto told him as his canines lengthened as a red cloak surrounded him and his sword became longer as flames started to danced across the blade. (A/N: Just imagine the kyubi cloak excpet naruto has a sword and isn't on all fours)

"So the demon finally shows his true form," Mizuki commented as he threw his Fuma Shuriken. But all the large shuriken did was bounce off Naruto without leaving so much as a scratch. Naruto then leaped the remaining distance. After he crossed the remaining distance Naruto cut both of Mizuki's arm off Naruto then cut Mizuki's torso from his legs and Naruto finished it off by stabbing Mizuki in the chest and slammed the mutilated corpse onto the ground. Naruto then walked over to the scroll and fainted from exhaustion.

'_He still has his master's savagery_,' a mysterious figure thought to herself. The figure then picked him up and flew him back to his house.

With the Hokage...

'_Hmmmm Naruto's actions in that fight were most disturbing_,' thought the aging Hokage as he saw the entire fight. When the fight was finished he turned and looked at the fourth face on the Hokage Monument.

"Minato i'm so sorry," the aging Hokage said to the face in a sorrowful tone.

At the Uzumaki residence...

Naruto was slowly waking up, but he saw was confusing to say the least. Sitting to the left side of his bed was a woman with white hair with a white mark that looked like a V with a dot in the middle except the certain parts of it were bent outward, she wore white and gold armor, and she had a pair of wings folded close to her back.

"Uriel," Naruto asked in shock. The woman merely nodded before cracking a smile.

"Never thought the apprentice of War would remember a lowly angel of the Hellguard," the figure now identified as Uriel joked.

"How could I forget you were the only person besides War-sensei to ever beat me," Naruto stated just smiled before her face got back it's all to familiar expression.

"Why did you call me to this place Naruto," Uriel asked regaining her serious tone.

"I wanted to ask a favor," Naruto stated simply. This earned a shocked expression from the angel before she once regained regained her composure.

"That would depend on the favor," Uriel told him seriously. Naruto merely chuckled and smiled at her.

"I have a friend I want you to train," Naruto stated simply. Uriel sighed before rubbing her forehead.

"I lead the most experienced demonic fighting force on any plane of existence and you want me to train a human," Uriel asked the blonde laying in the bed.

"You forget I'm human and War-sensei was 'The Rider of the Red Horse' and he still trained me ," Naruto stated simply. Uriel chuckled lightly at the reference.

"Ok you won Naruto I'll train this friend of yours," Uriel stated with a slight smile starting to form.

"One more thing she has self-esteem issues," Naruto stated simply, but what surprised him next was the fact that Uriel's smile widened by a tiny margin.

"I'll just to work on that won't I," Uriel stated simply as she left the room.

With Hinata...

Hinata had just woken up to get a glass of water when she saw a white-haired woman walk out of Naruto's room.

"Who are you," Hinata asked politely, this caused the white-haired woman to turn and look at her.

"Uriel of the Hellguard and you are," the figure now known to Hinata as Uriel asked.

"Hinata," Hinata answered politely while giving the woman known as Uriel and apprising eye until she heard a voice that lived in her sweetest dreams.

"Glad you're getting along with your new apprentice Uriel," Naruto said from the doorway he was standing in. This caused Uriel and Hinata to become shocked as they looked at the blonde and then to each other. Naruto chuckled before letting the new master and apprentice have sometime to get to know each other.

"Y-Y-You're my new sensei," Hinata asked the shock in her voice not hidden at all. Uriel just nodded before regaining her normal composure.

"Apparently," Uriel said before both her and Hinata went to the living room. They took seats across from each other and for five minutes they just looked at each other, Uriel apparising her new apprentice and Hinata wondering what her new sensei would do. Uriel eventually sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"So tell me about yourself," Uriel told Hinata. Hinata looked a bit shocked at this.

"W-W-Why," Hinata asked in total and complete shock.

"I need to know what I have to work with," Uriel answered simply. Hinata then began telling her new sensei her life's story.

With Naruto...

Naruto smiled as he heard Hinata tell Uriel her life's story . But he had work to do so he climbed out his window and walked to the training ground that he and Hinata had used earlier. He held his hand up in the way his master showed him to summon his horse. But the moment he summoned his horse it started going wild running around the training, field ripping up trees, leaving deeps marks into the ground , and almost trampling Naruto.

"Calm down I finally have a name for you," Naruto stated simply. This caused the horse to calm down as it pricked it's ears toward Naruto.

"Your name shall be Abyss," Naruto told the horse. Naruto then got ready for the horse to keep destroying everything but to his surprise the horse just stood there and neighed in excitement. This caused Naruto to smile knowing that he had just named his horse and that Abyss liked it's name.

Well there goes another chapter and thanks for the reviewers who voted on a name for Naruto's horse.

As for why Naruto brutalized Mizuki the way he was trained by War and seeing as how War is the perfect blend of Honor and Savagery I decided that Naruto show have a little of both .

As for why how Uriel will train Hinata if Hinata's on team 8 you'll see.

As for why Naruto is so defensive of Hinata well we'll just have to find that out.


	5. Team Assignments

Well let me know what you think of the way killed Mizuki in the last chapter.

Oh and for those of you who say "Naruto should have killed Mizuki in 30 seconds because Naruto is supposed to be strong in this fic.

While Naruto is strong in this fic i'm putting limits on how strong he his so he won't be able to take on Orochimaru or the Destroyer right out of the gate.

-lawyer glares at me-

how did you get passed the dragon?

-dragon is asleep-

oh alright I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, DARKSIDERS,DMC OR FANTASTIC FOUR

-lawyer looks at me funny before Thing throws him out and Human Torch melts the entrance shut-

Thanx guys

Thing and HT: No problem.

On with the show.

Chapter 5: Team Assignments...

Naruto was slowly starting to wake up till he heard his door open, he then went into full alert and threw the closest thing to him, which was his alarm clock, at the door. It was after that he heard a 'EEP' he immediately turned to see Hinata and Uriel standing at the door.

"Sorry," Naruto said as he rubbed his head sheepishly, he then noticed what Hinata was wearing she was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with gold lines criss-crossing it at irregular intervals, white pants with gold tribal marks on them, and white sneakers with gold trimmings. Naruto gulped at seeing the clothing Hinata was wearing which caused Uriel to smirk and Hinata to blush. Naruto then slapped his forehead.

"Holy smokes Hinata we're going to be late for team assignments," Naruto almost screamed the sentence before Uriel laughed more.

"Naruto in Earth time it's 7:30 you have to be at the academy for team assignments at 8:00," Uriel reminded him. This caused naruto to face fault off the bed and onto the floor before closing the door and getting ready.

At the gate to the village...

War was riding to Konoha to check on his student when he met none other than the Hokage on his way there.

"Hello Sarutobi," War greeted the aging Hokage as he passed by. Sarutobi was ready to attack who ever addressed him in such a disrespectful manner, till he saw War.

"Hello War," Sarutobi greeted back, Sarutobi then began walking beside War in silence.

"Any reason you're going back to the village," Sarutobi asked the former rider of the apocalypse.

"Checking on Naruto," War answered, but this answer for some reason caused the aging Hokage to smile.

"I'll do you one better how bout you continue to train Naruto and train who ever I put on his team," Sarutobi asked in a some what excited tone. War looked at the old Hokage in shock and surprise at the propasl, but after the shock and surprise wore off he began contemplating the benefits. He wasn't a horsemen anymore so he could go where he wanted without the Charred Council breathing down his neck, he could stick around to protect Naruto, and he at least had a place to stay for a while.

"How will your council accept this," War asked, knowing full well how a council of any sort could, and most likely would, then began chuckling as if War had just told some kind of joke.

"A funny thing happened when you and Naruto got back," Sarutobi began explaining, "It appears someone registered you as a member of the Konoha ninja force what is even stranger is that you and Naruto were given Sanin Travel rights meaning you can leave anytime you want without facing a charge of treason."

Although War's face didn't show it he was surprised as well as relieved at this piece of information. Sarutobi was waiting for War's answer when they had arrived at the Hokage tower.

"I...," War said as Sarutobi was on pins and needles waiting for War's answer, "accept on the grounds that I get to pick who goes on my team."

Sarutobi smiled before he nodded and walked inside the Hokage tower. War began walking to the Uzumaki Compound. About half way to the Uzumaki Compound he felt a presence that didn't belong, he summoned Ruin and made haste to the compound hand already on his sword should worse come to worse. When he finally arrived he followed the presence to the backyard and saw Uriel.

"Uriel what are you doing here," War asked. It was then Uriel turned and looked at him, but the look she gave was like one who had found a long lost friend, until she regained her compousre.

"Your apprentince asked me to train a friend of his," Uriel answered trying to hide the surprise in her voice at seeing War.

"I see," War stated before an ANBU appeared infront of War.

"Ikusa-san the Hokage wishes to see you," the ANBU told War before he spied Uriel, "and she is?"

"The one who will help me train my team," War answered the ANBU nodded before looked a slight but shocked at this piece of news but quickly got over it.

"When do we leave Ikusa-san," Uriel asked using the name War was given among the humans.

"Now Tenshi-san," War said before he walked off with Uriel close behind him.

Hokage's Office...

Some of the jounin were arguing, some were telling stories of a recent mission, and others where just standing quietly, that was until War walked in with a white haired woman behind him. Their apperance caused Kakashi Hatake to turn to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama who are they," the Copy-nin asked the aging Hokage.

"They male is Ikusa the female i'm not familiar with," the aging Hokage answered.

"She will be helping me train the team I have selected Sarutobi-sama and her name is Tenshi," War stated this caused quite an outrage amongst the gathered jounin.

"How dare you show the Hokage such disrespect," shouted a random jounin wearing green spandex (A/N: guess who?).

"It's quite alright me and Ikusa are on a first name basis," Sarutobi said calming the gathered jounin.

"Who have you selected Ikusa-san," Sarutobi asked. This caused the jounin to stare at the man named Ikusa.

"Naruto Namikaze, Hinata Hyuga, and Nero," Ikusa answered, but strangely no one said a thing they just resumed doing whatever they were doing. Then Kakashi and Guy laughed.

"A team of weaklings, good luck making them good ninja," Kakashi said in between laughs, it was then Sarutobi looked at Kakashi.

"I wouldn't be so sure about Naruto after all he did do a A-rank mission before he was even out of the academy," Sarutobi countered, this caused all the jounin in the room to look at the Hokage in surprise.

"And what was the mission,"Asuma asked.

"He recovered the Forbidden Scroll as well as kill the person responsible," the aging Hokage answered. He then showed all of them what happened up to the end of the fight. As the scene ended a lot of the jounin either gasped or looked at the orb in shock at the way Naruto had disposed of Mizuki.

"And how come he gets to select a team when you told us who we were getting," Kakashi asked now wanting Naruto on his team.

"Ikusa-san trained Naruto for seven years before he did that so he shows he is able to train a "dead last" into a very good shinobi," Sarutobi answered knowing the name that all the chunin and jounin used for Naruto, "so now it's settled Ikusa and Tenshi will train Naruto, Hinata, and Nero."

At the Academy...

Naruto and Hinata were sitting waiting for the team assignments as they prayed they'd be on the same team. Iruka then walked in holding a clipboard which apparently had the team assignments.

"Team 7 Sakura Haruno, Saskue Uchiha..," Sakura let out a cheer as Iruka announced that she would be on the same team as Saskue, "Kiba Inuzuka."

Kiba couldn't help it he facefaulted right on to the desk at Iruka's announcement.

'_Great i'm on the same team as the banshee and the emo_,' Kiba thought to himself.

"Team 8 Shino Aburame, Lucia, and Tsubasa Kurotenshi,"Iruka announced Shino just shrugged.

"Team 9 still in circulation," Iruka announced, " Team 10... now this is surprising."

All the students were wondering what was so strange about this Team 10, that Iruka was staring at his clipboard so hard that a hole was forming in it.

"For the first time in a long time there will be a team with two sensei's," Iruka announced Saskue scoffed at this.

"Must be a team of weaklings," Saskue said, with most of his fangirls agreeing.

"Wouldn't be to sure Team 10 will be Naruto Namikaze,.." several shocked expressions came from the students, most of which were his fangirls, "Hinata Hyuga, and Nero under new jounin Ikusa and his partner Tenshi."

Naruto went from laying his head on the desk to sitting ram rod straight at hearing who his sensei is. Many of the people present wondered who this Ikusa was that he could cause such a reaction of sat there trying to figure it out until their senseis arrived. About 10 minutes later the only one left in the room were Team 10 and Team 7.

"Well if it isn't the team of weaklings," Saskue commented with Sakura agreeing with him.

"I beat you without touching my sword didn't I," Naruto commented, the reminder of his defeat causing the Uchiha to charge at Naruto, who didn't even bother to move. This caused the Uchiha to get madder, until he was hit by a white haired blur that slammed him into the wall at the back of the class.

"I do not appreciate people attacking my teammates," the white haired boy said in a somewhat angry voice. The boy had shaggy silver hair, pale blue eyes, he was wearing a dark blue coat that had a rose design for the buttons, a red zip up hoodie, what looked like a navy blue shirt, a leather belt that had the same rose design as the buttons on his coat, dark pants, dark combat boots, a giant sword on his back, and his right arm was in a sling. It was then War and Uriel walked in and waved Naruto, Hinata, and Nero out of the room and to a training ground that was covered in rocks and fallen trees.

"I believe introductions are necessary," War told his new students, "My real name is War, but when we are among others call me Ikusa, my likes never had any, dislikes never had any, and my dream is a mystery to even me."

"My real name is Uriel but when we are in the company of others call me Tenshi, my likes don't have any, dislikes are demons and traitors, and I have no dream."

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, my likes are training, my dislikes are stuck people and my dream is to surpass my master or at least come close to his abilities."

'_Naruto you have no idea how many times I wished you would do that,_' War thought to himself.

"I am Hinata, my likes are.." glances at Naruto, "my dislikes are people who put others down, and my dream is..." Hinata glances at Naruto again.

'_So she has a crush on War's apprentince_,' Uriel thought sadistically to herself.

"My name is Nero, my likes are training, my dislikes don't know never really had any, and my dream is to be a greater swordsman than my father and uncle Vergil and Dante."

War merely nodded at this as he looked over his team.

'_ They show promise,_' War and Uriel thought to themselves as they got up and walked away.

"Ok guys lets train," Naruto said to the others, "I want each of us to know the others strengths and weaknesses."

The others just nodded as they got down to training, until the sun went down.

Another chapter down and did you notice the Devil May Cry references I used.

Bet you never expected Nero to be on the same team as Naruto but I just had to use my favorite DMC character.

Well see you guys around.


	6. Land of Waves pt 1

Sorry that the last chapter was so short but I didn't have any ideas that came to my mind other than what was already there.

Now I will use the overused Land of Waves arc.

-lawyer glares at me-

I do not own Naruto,Darksiders, or DMC.

-Nero throws him out a vent with his devil bringer-

thanx

Nero: No problem -Nero plops down on a couch-

'human talking'

'**Biju/Demon talking**' (A/N: I'll use this for Hellspeak)

'_Human thinking/__**demon and biju thinking'**_

Chapter 6: Land of Waves...

"Ikusa-sensei I found a name that fits this blade," Naruto said in a worried ton wondering what his sensei would say. War looked at Naruto in surprise for a moment before smirk crossed his face.

"And that would be," War asked in what passed for him as curious tone.

"Jigoku Kitsune," Naruto answered sitting waiting for a reprimindation, " The Hell Fox."

War gave his version of a smile to Naruto, who looked both shocked and relieved at this. When they arrived back to the Hokage Tower with Tora, the Fire Lord's Wife's Cat, in tow for the 14th time that week.

"Oh my dear Tora mommy was so worried," The Fire Lord's wife said practically smothering the cat.

'_I just know i'm gonna get in trouble for this_,' Naruto thought to himself as he coughed into his hand, causing the Fire Lord's Wife to look at him.

"Miss if I may make a suggestion instead of holding Tora that way," Naruto then gingerly took the cat out of the Fire Lord'sWife's arms, "hold Tora like this."

Naruto then moved Tora where he was laying horizonantally with his legs propped up on the Fire Lord's Wife's arms. Tora then seemed to relax he even began to purr loudly.

"Oh why thank you young man," The Fire Lord'sWife's thanked Naruto before turning to the Hokage, " from now on I shall have my husband send other things for your genin to do as missions."

The Hokage nodded as the the Fire Lord'sWife's walked out of the room. He then looked over Team 10's recent string of missions.

'_60 D-rank missions more than qualifies them for a C-rank and they are more than prepared_,' Sarutobi thought to himself as a smile crossed his features.

"Ok Team 10 since you have proven that you can handle it how bout a C-rank mission," Sarutobi asked but to his infinite shock Naruto, Hinata, and Nero just stood there without talking about how ready they were for it.

"They are more than ready for it Sarutobi-sama," War said to the Hokage. Sarutobi nodded calmly before finding one that fit their skills perfectly.

"Your mission is to protect a bridge builder, Tazuna, on the road back to the Land of Waves," Sarutobi announced before signaling to have the client brought in.

"These runts are supposed to protect me," said a grouchy old man with a white beard and what looked like vagabond's clothes, "At least they look tough enough."

"Alright Team 10 report to Konoha's north gate in one hour with enough supplies for two week," War told his students before Nero left to go home and Naruto and Hinata left to get supplies.

Konoha's North Gate 1 hour later...

All of Team 10, Uriel included, were at Konoha's North Gate checking over supplies, making sure they had the right equipment, and making sure they had forgotten anything before they finally sat out for the Land of Waves. The first two hours were nothing the team was talking of one thing or another while Tazuna kept hitting on Uriel.

'_If he doesn't shut up soon i'll fry him,_' Uriel thought as she reached for her sword.

"Tazuna if I were you I would leave her be," War said warning the man noticing what Uriel was reaching for.

"Why," Tazuna asked curiously, wondering what harm Uriel could to him.

"I've seen her take down things that even your nightmares couldn't even begin to conjure up," War told the man, while at the same time feeling something begin to boil at the pit of his stomach.

'_What is this feeling_,' War thought to himself, while planning on asking Naruto later. (A/N: Well now you know that War training Naruto is going to be a learning experience for both.)

It was then he caught a signal from Naruto and he noticed a puddle in the road although it hadn't rained for a whole week. They just kept walking past the puddle as if nothing was wrong, as soon as they got past the puddle two figures rose out of it seemingly forming themselves from the water before charging at the group. Imagine their surprise when Naruto hacked one of their gauntlets in half with a single slash and Nero knocked him into a tree with his left hand effectively knocking him out. When they finally regained conciousness they found four faces looking at them, two looking pissed the other two indifferent.

"Why did you attack us," the tallest of the four asked.

"W-W-We were after the bridge builder," one of the Demon Brothers answered about ready to crap himself. The four faces then turned and glared at Tazuna then turned back to the Demon Brothers and Koed them before taking any useful equipment.

"Tazuna explain," War ordered the old bridge builder.

(A/N: OK I'm not going to write this story so it's going to be the same as canon)

All five of the people who had just listened to the story got and began walking in the direction of Wave.

"So your going to keep going," Tazuna asked surprised at what this team was doing. They just kept walking with Tazuna followed close behind. They finally got to a boat when Naruto's right arm ached, but for the time it was easy to ignore, but when they got to the middle of the lake it felt like something was clawing at it from the inside. Naruto also noticed that Nero was trying desperately to hide his arm, which at this point was glowing a bright blue. Naruto began to quickly look around for whatever had caused his arm to ache when he saw something big heading their way.

"Step on it NOW!," Naruto and Nero shouted together at the top of their lungs, causing the driver to go as fast as possible thus causing them to reach the otherside ahead of whatever it was that was chasing them. It was then a giant serpentine head rose from the water and a loud booming voice echoed around them.

"**I am Leviathan, Beast of the Water and Drowner of all land**," roared the giant thing that called itself Leviathan. It had gray colored scales with the occasional blotch of dark gray, it had row after row of teeth, and it had yellow serpent like eyes. Nero then looked to Naruto and the two were about to bust out laughing.

"Hey Naruto I think we can say we saw a talking fish now," Nero joked with Naruto who was just mangaing to hold in a laugh.

"What's the matter fishie someone forget to feed you," Naruto asked Leviathan in a joking manner. This caused two reactions, Nero to start laughing and Leviathan to get pissed and shoot a jet of water at the two boys.

"**Insolent fools you dare mock me,ME THE MIGHTY BEAST OF THE WATER AND CONQUER OF THE WATER HELL**," Levithan shouted in outrage at the two boys for mocking him, But while Leviathan was so focused on the boys's mockery he didn't notice the boys pulling their swords out and War and Uriel getting into fighting postions.

"Hey Nero," Naruto called to his white-haired teammate.

"Yes Naruto," Nero replied while prepareing a EX to help deal with the creature before them.

"Looks like we're having fish tonight," Naruto shouted before drawing Jigoku Kitsune, which now had black flames dancing along the blade. The sight of the sword caused Leviathan's eyes to go wide and it immediately swam backward.

"**Tha-Tha-That sword it can't be**," Leviathan said in shock, before he shook his head and attacked. Nero and Naruto jumped to the side and War and Uriel charged at Leviathan hoping to catch it before it went into the water, but luck was not on their side as Leviathan sank below the waves. The four warriors immediately began searching for Leviathan but they couldn't see him, that was until they saw a giant wave heading towards them. They warriors immediately ran away from the wave, well Uriel flying while War and Naruto summon their horses and charged away with Nero on the back of Abyss. It was then Nero jumped from Abyss and stood his ground with his sword out in front of him. Naruto immediately turned and saw Nero standing there.

'_The idiot he seriously wouldn't try to take that thing on alone_,' Naruto thought to himself, When he realized Nero wasn't going to move he immediately turned Abyss around and once he was beside Nero he dispelled Abyss.

"Hope you know what you're doing," Naruto said. When he finally spotted Leviathan's head coming from the giant wave. Naruto finally caught on to what Nero was planning and smiled.

"EX Streak," Nero shouted as soon as Leviathan's head came out of the wave somehow finding enough strength to hold him there. Naruto then jumpped on to Leviathan's head and began gouging out one of the beasts roared in pain at the feeling of having one of it eyes gouged out and a mysterious burning sensation that followed so it then began thrashing to get rid of what ever was causing it so much. It then dove under water to try and get rid of the pain, and Naruto was unfortunate enough to still be on the beast as it went underwater.

Meanwhile with the rest of Team 10...

Tazuna and Hinata were standing a safe distance away from all the fighting worrying over Naruto and Nero when Uriel and War arrived.

"Where's Naruto," Hinata asked looking for her blonde teammate, "and Nero?"

War and Uriel then looked over their shoulders and saw a sight that frightened the both of them though neither showed it, Nero was holding Leviathan in place while Naruto was gouging out one of the beast's eyes and not even two seconds after the blade penatrated the eye started to burn with black flames, following this Leviathan dove underwater with Naruto still on him. Hinata tried to run to help her teammate,but Uriel put a hand on Hinata's shoulder and shook her head no. Hinata looked on helplessly wondering if Naruto had drowned or if Leviathan had eaten him. After 10 minutes the only not worrying was War who just stood calmly until he saw Leviathan jet out of the water with Naruto still attached to him, he just had to smile at that.

Back with Nero and Naruto...

Naruto had just managed to dislodge his sword out of Leviathan's eye and was thankful that he hadn't drowned.

'_When this is over i've gotta thank War-sensei for teaching me that technique_,' Naruto thought to himself. He then looked at Nero and nodded before jumping off Leviathan.

With the rest of Team 10...

"What do those crazy boys think they're doing," Tazuna asked. When Hinata saw Nero take his sling off revealing what was underneath them she paled.

"We need to find cover," Hinata shouted to the others as she ran for the safety of a nearby cave. War, Uriel, and Tazuna all looked at her in confusion, wondering what the boys could possibly be doing that could cause such a fearful reaction from her.

"When Naruto, Nero, and me trained the boys got into and started a competion, well before they finished Nero's right arm came out and they created a new combo from it..."

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU...

_"Cool arm Nero," Naruto said in awe at seeing Nero's arm, Nero tried to hide it figuring he would be like all the rest and run at the sight of he was further surprised when Naruto began to think._

_ "What can it do," Naruto asked. An etheral arm then formed around Nero's real arm and he picked up a downed tree and threw it at Naruto, who then ducked under the tree and began slashing it, Nero then pulled the tree back to him and smiled._

_ "EX High Roller," Nero shouted as the 100 ft, long tree, and some of their surrondings, was caught in the path effectively turning the tree to splinters and the surronding landscape to a crater. Naruto then laughed and patted Nero on the back._

_ "That was impressive," Naruto said to Nero some of the mirth just then starting to ebb away._

_ "It was now what are we going to call that combo," Nero asked thinking of all possible names Naruto then snapped his fingers and a look of mischief came across his eyes._

_ "We'll call it 'The Black Lion Combo," Naruto announced._

FLASHBACK END NO JUTSU

It was then they turned and looked and saw the boys doing the exact same moves Hinata had just described, and Tazuna following Hinata's example found some cover fast.

With Naruto and Nero...

Nero had just grabbed Leviathan by one of his teeth,using his right arm, and hurled him at Naruto, Naruto then ducked and began slashing like crazy at Leviathan's underbelly, Nero then used an etheral arm and pulled Leviathan back to him and smiled evilly.

"EX High Roller," Nero shouted while Naruto who was at the other end of Leviathan decided to mix things up a bit.

"Lion Fang Slash," Naruto shouted as swung his blade down and unleashed black flames in the shape of a lion.

"BLACK LION COMBO," both Naruto and Nero shouted at the exact same time, the combined force of the attacks causing tremondous amounts of damage to the now unmoving Leviathan. Nero and Naruto walked up to Leviathan's mouth and didn't feel any breathe and it's gills weren't moving so it must have died. Nero then saw something shiny and reached down and picked up on of Leviathan's teeth with his right hand, the tooth then receded into Nero's arm.

'_That's weird_,' Nero thought to himself before he, along with Naruto, collapsed from the sheer amount of energy that combo and called for.

"Those boys are full of surprises," Tazuna said looking at the destruction the two boys had caused in just one combo. War and Uriel nodded before they picked up the boys and began finishing the rest of the journey to the Land of Waves.

Another chapter finished -sighs to myself-

Nero: Yup that was a intense fight scene.

Agreed...so you sticking around?

Nero: Yup -lays on couch-

Lazy..oh well you can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink.

Got a new poll on my profile over what crossover I should do next let me know what you think.


	7. Land of Waves pt 2

So how did you guys like the last chapter?

Nero: Like you should care it's your story.

Do I need to write it were you don't have a girlfriend in my story? -glares at Nero-

-Nero pales but keeps his mouth shut-

-lawyer walks in -

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, DARKSIDERS, OR DMC

-lawyer walks out then winds up flying to a place that is VERY FAR AWAY-

Never thought that would work.

Oh well on with the show and i achieved my goal of 10,000 words in ten chapters XD.

Chapter 7 Land of Waves pt2: Battle on the Bridge

Team 10 had just arrived at the Land of Waves and what they saw disgusted them children were quite literally wearing rags and they weren't wearing shoes, the houses ,if they could be called that , had so many holes in the roofs that it looked like someone painted swiss cheese rusty brown and threw it on top of the house, they looked and saw girls ranging from 15 yrs old to 42 yrs old wearing the skimpiest outfits anyone on Team 10 had ever seen and the girls didn't look to be too happy to be there, and when they looked down an alley they saw it was full of people. At just the sight of the girls Uriel was furious and when she saw the people in the alley she was only a breathe away from killing someone, the rest of Team 10 wasn't too far behind.

"How could something like this be allowed to happen," Uriel said through gritted teeth trying to restrain her anger. Tazuna sighed as memory after memory ran through his mind.

"It's a subject that shouldn't be discussed on the street," Tazuna sid effectively cutting off the conversation for 10 was in a silent fury the entire way to Tazuna's house. That was when they decided to make who ever had caused this pay, with their lives, even more surprising was that Hinata was the one who came up with that plan. (A/N: Hinata hasn't had any air time in this fic and I want her to be more than a background character.) When they got to Tazuna's house they noticed it was different in the fact that the roof was an actual roof, the door didn't look like it had been kicked in, and the windows weren't broken. Tazuna sighed again as they walked inside and put his hat on a peg next to the door.

"Tsunami I'm home," Tazuna shouted, after he shouted that they heard shuffling in the kitchen and a a beautiful woman walked out and when she saw that it was Tazuna a wide smile crossed her face.

"Welcome back father," Tsunami said with a smile on her face, then she noticed the motley collection behind her father.

"Oh who are you," Tsunami asked curiously. The tallest of the two looked like he was in his 20's and he was tan which must have meant he was outside a lot. The woman next to him looked like she was in her late teens or early 20's and she had white hair. But the kids were the ones that caught her eye the tallest of the three had white hair and pale blue eyes, the second tallest had blonde hair and a sort of dead look to his eyes, and the shortest of the two had indigo hair and pale eyes without pupils.

"I am Ikusa," the tallest if the five of them said.

"I am Tenshi," the tallest female of the group said.

"I am Nero," the tallest of the kids said.

"I am Naruto," the second tallest of the kids said.

"I-I'm Hinata," the smallest of the group said.

'_Hmmmm this Hinata seems to have self-esteem issues_,' Tsunami thought to herself.

"They're more or less the ninja that protected me," Tazuna said before he pulled out a sake bottle and took a long swig from it before motioning his guests to sit down.

"You wanted to know why Wave is in such a sad state," Tazuna asked, to which the entire team nodded their heads.

"It's because of Gato," Tazuna told them with venom entering his voice at the mere mention of the Gato's name.

"Gato the shipping magnate," Hinata asked wondering how this was his fault.

"Yes but that's the image he puts up to fool the rest of the world he really is a crime boss," Tazuna sneered even more just thinking of the man's name, "he came into Wave and used a combonation of strong arm tatics and bribery to gain a monoply on the shipping industries here, and seeing as this is a port town he controlled everything, but i'm building a bridge to change that, that bridge will connect us to the main land crushing Gato's monoply on wave."

"Can you excuse us for a moment Tazuna-san," Tenshi asked politely, Tazuna nodded and to his surprise they gathered in a corner and huddled up and from what he could hear it sounded like they were planning something. When they came back they looked seriously at Tazuna.

"Where's his main area's of business," Ikusa asked with a fire in his eyes.

"That would be the docks why," Tazuna asked wondering why they would ask.

"Because we plan to help you take back Wave ," Tenshi said with the same fire as Ikusa.

"Like it'll matter," said a small voice to their left. When they turned to look they saw a boy no older than 9 yrs old wearing tan overalls with a green shirt underneath it and a tan hat with a dark green strip going around the hat, "Gato's too strong he'll kill you with just a snap of his fingers."

"And what makes Gato so strong," Naruto asked with a serious look on his face.

"He has armies of men ready to kill at a drop of a hat," the boy answered as if that would convince the group who said they'd help take down Gato to run, but to his surprise the blonde of the group merely scoffed.

"A nation can have many armies but it can still be defeated if it can't supply the troops," Naruto

said this caused the boy to clinch his fists.

"GATO CAN'T BE DEFEATED DON'T YOU GET THAT," the boy shouted.

"Anyone can be defeated," Naruto answered. This caused Inari to storm off muttering about 'idiots who should go home'.

"What's that kids problem," Nero asked more than a little pissed at the kids behavior towards Naruto.

"He's been like that since his father died," Tazuna answered, getting a distant look on his face. (A/N: I honestly I have no idea how to make this story anymore interesting.)

"That's it," Nero asked rubbing the back of his head.

"That's it," Tazuna answered with fire coming in to his eyes, "and that's why I must finish the bridge to restore hope to the people."

"Excuse us for a moment," Tenshi said again and waved the group back to the corner they had occupied earlier. This time while they were talking Naruto would occasionally get a bop on the head and when they came back they all had a smile on their faces, even the one he labeled as the quiet one.

"We have a way to help, but we'll have to get another team to help," Ikusa said. At this the grin on Naruto's face turned mischeivous.

'_I'd hate to be the teamed that had to come here_,' Tazuna thought. Meanwhile in Konoha all of Team 7 sneezed at the exact same time.

Not even two minutes after Tazuna and Team 10 had finished War sent a messanger hawk requesting another team be sent to aid Team 10. War then turned to Naruto and waved him outside.

"Naruto you bring your ipod," War asked not really seeing the point behind it.

"Never leave home without," Naruto said pulling it out of his pocket and showing it to his sensei.

"Good I need you to find where all the speakers in this town go to and I need you to play a song off there when we begin Operation: Justice Hammer," War told Naruto in his old general's voice. (A/N: Don't you just love the name.)

"Which one," Naruto asked with a massive grin on his face.

"One that'll start a riot," War answered giving Naruto a wink.

"When we starting the operation," Naruto asked, knowing which one he meant.

"You have two hours," War answered, giving Naruto a nod. Once War nodded Naruto was off like a bullet.

Hour and a half later...

"It's all set Ikusa-sensei," Naruto said as he walked through the door. War nodded and put on The Mask of Shadows, but he didn't activate it, Hinata had on a white and gold mask, Nero had pulled the hood on his zip up over his head and put a black bandana over his mouth, Uriel had put on a gold and white helmet on, and once Naruto had finished explaining how to work the ipod by remote he donned a ski mask with a design of a fox head with a evil look on it's face. They finally set out in the direction of the docks, after having Naruto make enough shadow clones to man a garrison which was around 1000.

"Everyone ready," War asked everyone in his team. Everyone nodded and although you couldn't tell they all had a evil grin on underneath their respective headwear. War nodded once before he hit a button on the remote and hid it. Meanwhile in the abandoned town hall a device lit up followed by a screeching as the old intercoms came to life then all the town heard this. (A/N: I do not own this song but I wish I did though XD)

_If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up_

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_

_If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down_  
_You're not the only one  
So get up_

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_

_If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up_

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot _

The song kept playing and playing and eventually all the villagers stormed down to the docks with every manner of makeshift weaponary they had from pipes to broken bottles, some even had a chair.

For the thugs and dock workers it was just another day of smuggling, that was until the felt the ground shake beneath their feet.

"What the hell is that," asked a dock worker as scratched the top of his head trying to find out what could cause the earth to shake like it was. The thugs themselves were curious so they began looking around, then they looked on the road heading to the village and saw a huge crowd and to them the scary part was that everyone of them had a weapon of some kind. Now had they been a little more green they would have ran for their lives, but these were thugs who had been raised around this so they weren't phased in the least, all the thugs then drew their weapons and got into a combat stance as the villagers charged.

On a rooftop ten feet away...

"Naruto think we should even the playing field," Nero asked ready for a good fight. Naruto merely shook his head.

"No we need to wait for War-sensei's signal," Naruto stated knowing how eager Nero was, he himself felt that way, but they had to wait. Meanwhile Hinata was in a dark alley between two warehouses worried out of her mind about what was going on, but she was somehow keeping a calm exterior. War and Uriel were sitting calmly waiting for an opprotune moment to give the signal, then it came in the form of a dock worker stumbling and crashing into the dock worker infront of him causing a domino effect till half the back ranks of thugs were trying to get up. War then put Earthcaller to his lips by lifting the Mask of Shadows a little and give a long war call to his students. At the sound of the horn call Naruto and Nero immediately jumped into action taking out some 10 men the first half a minute on the ground. When Hinata heard the horn call she bolted into the nearest warehouse and went straight to the main office and found a safe. She immediately begin cracking the safe and putting all the money and whatever gold was in the safe into a storage scroll. She did this with the next five warehouses until that storage scroll was full she then switched to another one doing the same thing with it. When Hinata had finished both her sensei's, along with Naruto and Nero, were gathered around the one remaining thug, who looked like he was about ready to crap himself.

"Go and tell your boss that we're coming," War said in a deep, meanacing voice.

"W-W-Who do I tell him is coming," the thug asked scared for his life. War then looked around and noticed the majority of his team had swords, then it dawned on him.

"Tell him The Order of the Sword is coming to bring him to justice," War said menacingly and it just so happened a lighting storm kicked in adding into the horror movie effect for the thug. After War let him go and the man immediately ran off. It was then he turned and looked at his team and noticed that somehow a katana had found a soft spot in her armor and she was bleeding. For some strange reason it worried War to see Uriel bleed like she was, in his mind he immediately began to panic while keeping a calm exterior. Naruto then looked at Hinata and noticed she was shivering, he mentally sighed and took of the jacket he had been wearing and threw it around Hinata's shoulders. Hinata let out a 'eep' as she felt some additional weight on her shoulders and then she saw it was Naruto's jacket, she couldn't help but smile at this. Uriel then fainted and just before she fainted War caught her and carried her bridal style to Tazuna's house.

About a week later...

Gato was furious, ever since Tazuna had come back his business had taken a dramatic drop, which all together wasn't surprising seeing as how his smuggling ring was being attacked every night, and to top it all off he had this Order of the Sword out gunning for him. It was then he sent for Zabuza Momochi, The Demon of the Mist.

'_I have to deal with this now before I loose anymore men,_' Gato thought to himself getting even more furious at the number of men that had either died or defected to working for the village.

At Tazuna's house...

Things had been going remarkably well for Wave ever since Tazuna returned with that ninja team, even Inari ,whose name Team 10 had just figured out, was seeming more cheery. The houses were fixed, the stores had somehow become fully stocked, and most mysteryous of all the childern were wearing shoes and the girls that had once been on every street corner were gone, even the some of Gato's thugs had quit and volunteered to become a police force. All in all everything was looking up, except for Team 7 which had been stuck guarding the bridge builder, well mostly Saskue and Sakura. But at the moment both teams were there, when a eerie mist started to roll in and it was followed by a cold laughter. Naruto looked at Hinata and tapped his eye, Hinata getting the point activated her Byakugan and began scanning the area. She looked back at Naruto and nodded to her left, after getting Hinata's confirmation that there was someone in the mist Naruto threw a kunai in the direction Hinata had nodded and was rewarded with the sound of metal on metal. After the sound of metal on metal faded a figure walked out of the mist, he had brown spikey hair, black eyes, no eyebrows, cow print paints and arm warmers, bandages around his mouth, and his headband was to the side so that the forehead protecter out of sight.

"Damn kid any closer and you'd have taken my head off," the stranger said in complete shock.

"First meetings usually warrant introductions," Naruto said in a tone that showed how tense he was. Everyone pretty soon had their hands on a weapon just in case.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist," the stranger now known as Zabuza said. Zabuza then drew his sword which was at least as tall as he was. Team 10 upon seeing the blade shrugged and the ones who had swords drew them. Zabuza noticed each blade that was drawn on Team 10 but he was interested in the blade being held by the tallest of the five people and the blood-red blade being held by the blonde.

'_That blade...it can't be_,' Zabuza thought to himself upon seeing the blade.

"You blonde what's your name," Zabuza asked pointing to Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," Naruto answered, upon hearing 'Uzumaki' and 'Namikaze' in the same name Zabuza put his sword up.

"Who were your parents," Zabuza asked looking for a final confirmation to his suspicions.

"Kushina Uzumaki," Naruto answered, now this caused everyone of the combatants, besides War, Uriel, Kakashi, and Naruto to gasp, "and Minato Namikaze."

"The Yellow Flash and Whirpool's Red Death," Zabuza said in complete shock. Naruto nodded and everyone who had heard of those names were absolutely shocked, Saskue in a final attmept to be top dog again tried to denounce Naruto's claim.

"He can't be the Fourth's son," Saksue said the anger creeping into his voice, "the Fourth never had a child."

"He did have a child Saskue but the relationship between the Fourth and Kushina was kept secret," Kakashi said before turning and glaring at Saskue, "So show sensei's son some respect."

This caused Team 7 and the kids on Team 10 to gasp again. Until they heard a frustrated growl coming from the unfinished end of the bridge. They all turned to see Gato standing their about ready to pull his hair out.

"I hired you to kill the Order of the Sword and there you are talking to kids," Gato shouted the frustration apparent in his voice.

"Deals off I won't hurt the son of "The Yellow Flash" or "Whirpool's Red Death" Zabuza told Gato before drawing his sword.

"And why not," Gato asked/shouted at the "Demon of the Mist".

"Lets just say I owe "Whirpool's Red Death" a personal favor," Zabuza answered, " as for "The Yellow Flash" well he's an old friend of mine."

"How do you know sensei," Kakashi asked surprise.

"Mist hosted the chunin one year and it just so happened that Minato came that year..

_Flashback No Jutsu..._

_ It was the day of the chunin exams and all of mist was on pins and needles because today was the day of the chunin exams. But one person was not happy that day the persons name was Zabuza Momochi, the reason why was because he was being chased by three boys who were three times his size and at least two times his body weight. He turned down an alley to try and escape them only to run into another boy about a year older than him the boy had spikey blonde hair and blue eyes, those being the only features the frightened Zabuza could see._

_ "Help me please," Zabuza begged the boy._

_ "Well, well poor willtle Zabuza asking a leaf nin for help," one of the boys said in a very demeaning voice. It was then the boy who later would later be known as "The Yellow Flash" drew a kunai._

_ "See how you like it when the odds are even," the blonde haired boy said handing Zabuza a metal pipe to use. The boys who had been chasing Zabuza cringed and then ran off._

_ "Cowards," Minato spat in the direction the boys had run before turning to Zabuza._

_ "You alright," Minato asked noticeing that Zabuza was bleeding out of his arm._

_ "I'm fine," Zabuza answered putting the pipe down._

_ "Minato Namikaze," the blonde boy said holding out his hand._

_ "Zabuza Momochi," Zabuza said takeing Minato's hand and shaking it._

_Flashback End no Jutsu..._

"That's the story," Zabuza said. Naruto nodded and it looked like he had tears about ready to come into his eyes.

"How very touching," Gato said disgusted before he pulled out a red crystal looking object and slammed it on the ground. When the smoke cleared where Gato had once stood was now a tall figure in dark armor that pulsed every now and then with omnious purple energy.

"You will pay for ruining my business," the armored figure shouted then it charged at Team 10.

War had just enough time to block before the new and improved Gato rammed his new sword into him. Zabuza was gritting his teeth at this as he tried to take advantage of the situation by decapitating his former employer, but Gato for some reason anticapted this and ducked, Zabuza had barely enough time to stop his sword from decapitating Naruto's sensei. Gato smirked and swung at Zabuza only to be intercepted by Kakashi, now War went low to try and cut Gato's feet out from underneath him but Gato somehow anticapted this and jumped.

'_How's he anticapting our movements_,' War, Kakashi, and Zabuza thought at the exact same time. Gato then tried to take Kakashi's head off, only to feel a strange feeling close to his stomach. Gato looked down and noticed that a kunai was sticking out of his stomach.

"You can't really predict our movements can you," War said with his hand on the kunai. Gato sneered and tried to stab War only to be met by a searing pain in his shoulder.

'_How'd they..._' Gato was thinking to himself.

"Figure it out," Kakashi said as he finished the thought for him, "you're not really reading our thoughts at the same time you're only reading one person's thoughts at a time."

Gato then smirked and charged at Uriel with the intent to finish her. But War stood in the path of the blade getting it inbetween his fourth and fifth rib. Uriel looked shocked at this as Gato was pulled away by a etheral hand to be met by Naruto's fist. Uriel then gently laid War on the ground and checked the wound, now normally seeing as how War was a horseman it should have been a wound that he could've shrugged off but Uriel saw a thin trickle of blood coming from the was then she remembered what Tsunami had told her.

_Flashback no Jutsu..._

_ War had just left the room, when Tsunami walked over to Uriel and poked her in her ribs._

_ "I think he likes you," Tsunami stated in a cheery voice, all Uriel could do was try and shake the thought from her head._

_ "No he doesn't," Uriel said dejectedly, Tsunami then bopped Uriel upside the head with a rolling pin._

_ "I've seen the way that man looks at you and trust me deary he at least likes you," Tsunami huffed at Uriel before walking away._

_Flashback End no Jutsu..._

Uriel remembered how shocked she had been to find that out and how she wondered how long those feelings had been there. Then Uriel got furious and a white light surronded her and she saw the rat who had done this to War. She raised her sword high and did a slashing motion which caused a white light in the shape of a shark's fin to slam into Gato sending him flying over the edge of the bridge which caused him to hit the water and drown due to the weight of his armor. Uriel then turned and saw War still laying on the ground giving the occasional grunt, until he got back up.

"You slippery devil," Naruto said with a light chuckle in his voice. War then walked off with Naruto, leaving a very worried Uriel and Hinata.

Finished so what you think of me adding a War/Uriel pairing yay or nay.

Hope this chapter lives up to the rest it took a lot of thinking on my part.


	8. A Return and Mixed Feelings

Well sorry it took so long to upload a new chap.

Nero: Yeah right you just got lazy.

-glares at Nero then throughs him in a room to suffer Rock Lee and Might Guy's strange genjutsu-

Nero: IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS PURE MAKE IT STOP.

Teach the no good bugger.

-lawyer walks in-

I do not own Naruto, Darksiders, or DMC.

A Return and Confusing feelings...

Team 10 and Team 7 were now leaving across the new bridge and were almost out of sight when one of the villagers turned and looked at Tazuna.

"You know we still need to name the bridge," the village stated as he looked at Tazuna.

"Yes how bout the Bridge of Heroes dedicated to those who defended Wave with their lives," Tazuna said causing the rest of the crowd to roar in agreement.

With the two teams...

Saskue was glaring at Naruto and Nero ever since they left Wave, the reason being that they had power that he didn't.

'_I'm an Uchiha that power should be mine_,' Saskue thought bitterly. Kiba was talking with Naruto and Nero while Hinata kept stealing glances at Naruto. War just stayed back behind the group while Uriel followed closely behind him, biting her lip near constantly, and Kakashi was being Kakashi, reading that perverted book of his. When they finally reached Konoha Team 7 went to the training ground while Team 10 reported what had happened on the misson. After reporting in they all went different ways, Nero went home, Naruto went to the training ground along with Hinata, which left War and Uriel alone. A weird silence settled amongst the two warriors, who at this point didn't know what to do. War then silently walked to the Uzumaki compund with Uriel no that far behind.

Meanwhile in a unknown location...

"WAR DEFIES THE LAW AGAIN," shouted a member of the Charred Council.

"Truly this is disturbing but what proof is there," said one of the three remaining horsemen, although he had a solemn voice like someone who had seen death one too many times. (A/N: Guess who?)

"proof PROOF," shouted the Charred Council again as it showed how War and Uriel interacted, "this should be all the proof you need."

Death merely waved that image aside and showed another one, this being the Charred Council exiling War, "I do believe that since he was exiled he can do what he wants."

Death then walked out of the council chambers leaving the council in a fury.

In another unknown location...

Danzo was not a very happy person right now. The patrols he sent out to watch the jinchuriki had not reported back leaving two options they were traitors or captured. Fearing the latter he had ordered all his ROOT ANBU to evacuate the facility taking all major documents with them.

'_Never thought I would go to Orochimaru for help_,' Danzo thought as he finally left the facility.

With War and Uriel...

They walked in what humans called an awkward silence, occasionally glancing at each other before turning and looking in the opposite direction. It was when they were in the safety of the Uzumaki compound that the silence was broken by the most unlikely person imaginable.

"War-sensei why don't you just tell her how you feel," said a voice off to the side. Upon looking at the origin of said voice they found it to be none other than Naruto. War opened his mouth to say something then quickly shut it. Uriel was uncharacteristically blushing when she heard another voice off to the side.

"Uriel-sensei go ahead and tell him how you feel," said another voice causing Uriel to look and see a grinning Hinata. Just like War, Uriel opened her mouth to say something then closed it. Hinata and Naruto smirked in unison seeing the reactions of their respective senseis. Naruto then nodded to Hinata and they quickly left to give Uriel and War sometime alone. War then tried to walk off, to avoid any conversation at all, but found a golden string tied around his foot. He sighed and took in a deep breath, only to find he couldn't say what he wanted too.

'_Why is this so hard to do_,' War thought to himself as he kept trying to put the words together. What he did not know was that Uriel was also facing the same delimna.

'_Come on just say those three words you've been wanting to tell him_,' Uriel thought to herself trying to say what she wanted. War seeing no other way of showing her, or at the very least telling her, how he felt did the most uncharacteristic move he had ever done, since he pranked Strife that one time, he walked right up to Uriel and kissed her on the lips. Uriel was shocked at first shocked by War's straight-forwardness, but she eventually melted into the kiss.

Off in the bushes nearby Naruto and Hinata were smiling at what they had just accomplished, well Naruto was smiling and Hinata was jealous that she wasn't kissing Naruto like that. Naruto was starting to get very glum, wishing he had a relationship like that. They finally just walked off and went back to the training ground. About ten seconds after they left War and Uriel finally broke the kiss realizing they both needed air, and strangely enough both were blushing.

"Umm Uriel I...if you... hate me I understand," War said, just now wondering if she hated him.

"Hate you? For what," Uriel asked, albet a little disappointed that the kiss ended too soon in her opinion.

"For killing Abaddon and taking the one you love away,"War said in a guilty tone. Uriel the slapped War across the face, needless to say War was surprised at Uriel's reaction.

"War don't you ever think such a thing," Uriel said, with a slight tone of hurt mixedwith a load of anger,"What happened with Abaddon was not your fault."

"Besides the man I love is standing in front of me," Uriel said as she leaned into kiss him.

Well I decided to end it here.

BTW I started a new story called Kitsune of the Force, check it out if you want.

Again a thousand apologies for not updating sooner.

Well have a nice life.

-sees a battilon of stormtroopers-

One moment. -blaster can be heard-


	9. Exams Begin

-walks in with several burns in my clothes and sees Nero on the couch-

And you didn't help why?

Nero: HEY I JUST GOT OUT OF THAT ROOM YOU STUCK ME IN!

You had it coming -glares at him before walking over to a computer and quickly typing in codes-

IT'S FINISHED.

-Nero falls onto the floor and looks over my shoulder-

Nero: What's this?

-grins before leaning forward and speaking into a microphone-

Activate Project Starkiller and Project Advent.

-Galen Marek and Cloud Strife appear in tubes in the center of the room-

Nero: That's it?

-Galen and Cloud's eyes open and the tubes drain releasing their occupants-

Galen: What is thy will Master?

Cloud: What you need boss?

-points to the stormtroopers, both nod before they go an deal with the threat-

btw I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, STAR WARS, FF, DMC, OR DARKSIDERS!

on with the show.

THE EXAMS BEGIN...

All the jounin were gathered at the Hokage Tower telling stories, joking, or just doing whatever they could to pass the time.

"As you all know the Chunin exams are coming up would anyone want to forward their teams," the Hokage asked surveying all the Jounin.

"I Ikusa, jounin instructor of Team 10, nominate my team for the Chunin exams," War said with a small hint of pride in his voice, that was until he was rudely interrupted by Kakashi Hatake.

"An what makes you think your team is ready," Kakashi said with anger starting to creep into his voice.

"Sarutobi-san may I," War asked as he pointed to Sarutobi's crystal ball.

"By all means," Sarutobi said before handing War the crystal ball and showing Naruto and Nero fighting Leviathan. Upon seeing the sheer devastation just those two had caused using a combo, they created, all the jounin were wondering if they could get War to trade them for members of their team, well minus Kakashi and Gai and they all wondered how strong Hinata was.

"I Kakashi Hatake, jounin instructor of Team7, nominate my team for the Chunin exams," Kakashi announced, glaring at War while he did this.

"I Might Guy, jounin instructor of Team 9, nominate my team for the Chunin exams," Guy announced.

"I Kurenai Yuhi, jounin instructor of Team 8, nominate my team for the Chunin exams," Kurenai announced.

"I Asuma Sarutobi, jounin instructor of Team 6, nominate my team for the Chunin exams," Asuma announced. After that about three more teams were nominated for the chunin exams, Sarutobi smiled thinking, '_Must have an eexceptional batch this year_.'

At Team 10's training ground...

Team 10 had just caught Saskue Uchiha spying on them, they all agreed it was probably to learn jutsu without bothering to have them taught to him, and learning it the right way. They currently had him tied up and were discussing what to do.

"I say we die his hair a bright pink," Nero said malicously, to which Naruto and Hinata shook their heads.

"How bout he fights one of us," Naruto suggested, "I'll even put a seal on his eyes to make sure he can't copy anything ."

"Sounds good to me," Nero said as he looked between the other two, "Who's going to fight him?"

"I say let Hinata do it," Naruto said, fully confident in his teammate.

"You sure Naruto," Nero asked.

"Yup, besides she hasn't seen a lot of action lately," Naruto said, earning a nod from Nero and Hinata. Naruto then cut the Uchiha down, who needless to say landed in a very unflattering manner.

"Saskue Uchiha it is the joint decision of this team that you will fight one of us as punishment for spying on us," Naruto announced to the Uchiha, the Uchiha merely shrugged.

"Who will I be fighting from this team of weaklings," Saskue asked in one of his, now few, high and mighty tones.

"Me," Hinata said as she got in a Jyuken stance, Saskue then laughed.

"I could defeat her with my eyes closed," Saskue said, the laughter dying off, "but i'll humor her and use my Sharingan."

Hinata rolled her eyes, while Naruto and Nero took bets on how long Saskue would last. Saskue then charged intent on ending the fight early, only to be met by a rapid succession of Jyuken strikes to his arms and chest, causing Saskue to loose his balance and fall face first into the ground. Saskue got up and started spitting out a mouth full of dirt, Nero and Naruto laughed at the Uchiha's misfortune, when he got the last of the dirt out of his mouth he activated his Sharingan.

"You might as well deactivate that," Hinata said, looking down at her nails and rubbing them against her shirt. This enraged the Uchiha and he sent a flurry of kicks at Hinata, who merely moved to the side and tripped him. Hinata then held a kunai to Saskue's throat, with Nero handing Naruto about 20 ryo.

"Never stood a chance," Hinata said, before tieing the Uchiha back up and taking one of Naruto's dirty socks and tieing it around Saskue's head with it covering his mouth. War and Uriel walked up looked at the Uchiha, with War handing Uriel 200 ryo, and then ignored him.

"We nominated you guys for the Chunin exams," War said, handing out forms which Team 10 filled out then handing them back. It was then the Uchiha hanging in the tree started trying to scream.

"In the meantime," Naruto said grabbing a stick, " We're going to play with our new pinata."

Nero then untied the rope, but held onto it. After about thirty minutes of hitting their pinata Kakashi showed up, glaring at Team 10.

"Why are you hitting Saskue," Kakashi asked in a menacing voice.

"He was spying on us," Naruto answered, passing the stick to Hinata.

"Oh I see," Kakashi said, pulling out his orange book and reading it completely ignoring the Uchiha's screams of pain. After another thirty minutes of using the Uchiha as a pinata the screaming began to get annoying.

"Ok guys time to stop," Kakashi said, putting his book up, Naruto then nodded.

"Can I put a seal on his eyes to make sure he doesn't copy any jutsu," Naruto asked, to which Kakashi nodded, Naruto then put a seal on top of Saskue's eyes.

"There," Naruto said, before pulling the seal away, "no more Sharingan for you for a while."

"How long will that last," Kakashi asked, not in the least bit concerned.

" At max two weeks," Naruto answered, before turning to the rest of his team, "Anyone know when the Chunin exams are?"

"In about two days," Kakashi answered before walking off.

"Ok guys we're going to train for the rest of the day then tomorrow is a half day," Naruto told them, before creating 50 shadow clones and having practice ninjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu.

Next day, after training...

Naruto was literally banging his head againest a wall trying to figure out what to do. He wanted to go on a date with Hinata, but he was afarid she would laugh at him or at the least ignore him completely.

Meanwhile with Hinata...

Hinata was sitting in her room wondering how she would get Naruto to accept her feelings for him. She was about to start slamming her head into something when Uriel walked in, with a broad smile her face, until she saw Hinata's confusion.

"What's the matter young one," Uriel asked concerned. Hinata then looked at Uriel, with tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh, Naruto again,"Uriel asked with a frown on her face, Hinata nodded sullenly. Uriel then began to think of a solution.

"Try telling him how you feel," said Uriel suggested in a motherly tone. Hinata looked down and thought over it, then shook her head.

"He would just laugh at me," Hinata said loooking down.

'_Hinata you honestly have no idea_,' Uriel thought.

With Naruto...

Naruto was walking, hoping to clear his head, when something ran into him. He looked down to see a boy with black spikey, yellow shirt, a very long blue scarf, gray shorts.

"Help," pleaded the small boy, with a frightened look on his. The boy looked behind and quickly ran behind Naruto for protection. Half a minute later a blonde haired girl with a fan and a boy wearing make-up and a bundle on his back. When they saw Naruto they immediately wanted to feel, why you ask? Because they saw the sword he was using.

"No way it couldn't be," said the blonde girl in disbelief. Naruto just looked at the girl quizically wondering what her deal was.

"It's nothing probably just a copy," said the boy, though he had a hint of worry.

"Kankuro, Temari," said a voice off to the side. Naruto thought it was his mater's voice, till he heard the sadistic edge to it. The sound of the voice caused the two, now known as Kankuro and Temari, to jump at least five feet in the air.

"Y-yes Gaara," asked Temari, clearly afarid for her life.

"Leave here before I kill you,"said the voice, now identified as Gaara. It was then the person known as Gaara used a sand shunshin and appeared. The newcomer had almost blood-red hair, the kanji for 'love' on his forehead, sea foam colored eyes, and had a gourd tied to his back, it was then Gaara spotted Naruto.

"What's your name," Gaara asked, in tone that was symbolic of a predator finding worthy prey.

"Naruto Namikaze," Naruto stated simply, "Yours?"

"Gaara no Sabaku," Gaara said emotinlessly, "next time we meet Mother will feast on your blood."

'_Weird kid,_' Naruto thought to himself as Gaara walked away.

Next Day...

Team 10 had reported to the academy and where looking for Room 301, when they saw a large group of kids gathered outside a door. Naruto held up two fingers to which both Hinata and Nero nodded, que Saskue Uchiha.

"Hey you can drop the genjutsu it's obvious we're only on the second floor," Saskue announced with a triumphant smirk on his face. Naruto face-palmed at this and shook his head.

"You idiot," Naruto yelled to the Uchiha survivor, which caused the Saskue and Sakura to glare at him, "this was to weed out the idiots and weaklings."

"I'll still beat them i'm a Uchiha," Saskue said in a holier-than-thou tone. Which earned him a free trip to the end of the hall curtesy of Nero's fist.

"If what just happened is anything to go by then you won't last five seconds," Nero told him. Now this caused two things to happen: his teammates to smile and Sakura to literally have fire coming out her eyes.

"NEEEERO," Sakura shouted as she went to hit Nero, only to hit the floor. When she looked to see who had tripped her she saw Hinata in a Jyuken stance with her Byakugan activated. This caused Sakura to do a double take to see if this was real.

"Why so surprised Sakura," Hinata asked before Team 10 left, and then ran into a boy with a bowl cut, some of the largest eyebrows any of them had ever seen, and he was wearing a green jumpsuit.

"Which one of you beat the Uchiha," asked the weird kid, Nero just raised his hand, "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A SPARRING MATCH!"

Needless to say Team 10 was holding their ears during the announcement.

"How can fight you if I dont even know your name," Nero asked once the shouting was over.

"I am Rock Lee, Konoha's Handsome Beast of Battle," said the person, now known as Rock Lee, as he took a nice guy pose.

"If you're going to spare make it quick we got to be in Room 301 in 20 minutes," Naruto said calmly.

"Ok boss," Nero said jokingly, Naruto just sighed when he heard a shout.

"NO I will fight him," Saskue said as he walked in to the hall, then Nero punched him into the wall again.

"How bout we save it for the finals," Nero said calmly.

"Why," Lee asked, with his head cocked to the side.

"That way you can surprise me," Nero answered, Lee thought about it before nodding.

15 minutes later...

Team 10 was talking to teams 6, 7, 8, and two members of team 9 ,well Naruto and Hinata were Nero was flirting with Lucia, when Team 7 walked in, with Sakura and Saskue glaring at Nero and Naruto respectively while Kiba was holding his ears.

"Oh Saskue-kun," came a high-pitched fangirlish voice whih belonged to Ino. Sakura immediately got a tick mark on her forehead.

"Back off my Saskue-kun, Ino-pig," Sakura shouted as loud as possible for a banshee, which is very loud.

"What you going to do about it Billboard Brow," Ino fired back, causing a glaring mach between the two. Kiba sighed while Saskue brooded.

"Is it always like this," Naruto asked, thumbing towards Sakura and Saskue.

"This is one of the good days," Kiba said, rubbing his forehead. The others merely shook their heads solemnly, until Saskue finally saw the sword on Naruto's back.

"Dobe where did you get that sword,"Saskue asked, about ready to go into a in the room looked at the sword on Naruto's back, a few Iwa genin immediately paled, Gaara (surprisingly) cringed in fear, the few Oto nin there immediately hid, a couple Mizu nin tried to run for the window, and a couple nin from Kiri started edging to the door.

"It was my mom's," Naruto stated simply, Saskue merely scoffed, everyone else started twitching.

"Orphan's don't have parents," Saskue said, in a high and mighty tone.

"Oh just like I can't be the son of the Fourth Hokage," Naruto stated without really caring, the remaining Iwa nin, who we're scared and the few who weren't, immediately tried to run for the nearest exit.

"Give me that sword," Saskue ordered Naruto.

"Yeah Naruto I bet Saskue-kun could use it better than you could," Sakura and Ino said at the same time.

"If it's my sword you want then try and take it," Naruto said, standing with his arms crossed over his chest, "if you can."

Saskue stepped forward, with Ino and Sakura cheering, when a white haired boy with glasses, a purple shirt and shorts, and a white sash around his waist.

"You're rookies aren't you," the newcomer asked.

"And you are," Nero asked, arriving shortly after Saskue called Naruto an orphan.

"Kabuto Yakushi," the newcomer, now registered as Kabuto, answered, "Right now the only thing stopping the other genin in this room from attacking you is that sword on your friend's back."

At the moment Kabuto walked up Naruto's right arm began throb, causing him to get suspicious, "Kabuto how many times have you taken the Chunin Exams?"

"This would make it seven times," Kabuto answered, chuckling slightly.

"You must be a weakling then," Saskue said, in a pompus tone, Kabuto just ignored the comment.

"It's allowed me to gather information on everyone here," Kabuto said, while pulling out a deck of cards, " and I keep it all on these Nin Info cards."

This caused Saskue to perk up and give Kabuto his attention, before asking, "What do you have on Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee?"

"Ah you know their names that's no fun," Kabuto said, with a fake frown on his face, "Let's see Rock Lee ninjutsu: no talent, genjutsu: no talent, taijutsu: Very Good, and his teammates are: Neji Hyuga and Tenten."

"Naruto Uzumaki ninjutsu: exceptional, genjutsu: no talent, taijutsu: exceptional, also shows great talent in kenjutsu, Teammates Nero no Sparda and Hinata Hyuga,...this is interesting," Kabuto said holding his chin and looking at the last part.

"What," Saskue about near shouted, which in itsself is surprising considering his teeth were clenched.

"It says here that he left the village at age 5 and came back at 12 and killed a traitor to the village in such a way that it made a seasoned jonin quit," Kabut said, causing every member of the Rookie 9 to gasp, Naruto merely shrugged then grabbed the cards and incinerated them.

"Your cards are too nosey," Naruto said, firing a death glare at Kabuto who immediately flinched, when a poof of smoke appeared at the front of the class.

"All right maggots i'm Ibiki Morino, so sit down and shut up," Ibiki said in a somewhat pissed tone.

"And why should we do what you say," asked a Oto nin not really caring who the guy was. This caused Ibiki to get a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Glad you asked the reason you should do what I say is because I'm the Proctor for the First Exam," Ibiki said, in a very sadistic tone.

-munches on popcorn as I watch Galen and Cloud deal with the stormtroopers-

Sorry it took so long to update I had school and the lights went out.

Nero: Yeah right you're just lazy.

-Nero winds up being target practice-

Nero: OH COME ON I WAS TELLING THE TRUTH!

Don't care!

Well see ya guys around..btw since school started and it's my Senior year updates might not come as soon.


	10. The First Exam

Well people i'm back and next chapter i'm starting reviewer chapters and anyone who's read any of Leaf Ranger's fanfics knows what they are.

And before you guys try to report me I asked him if I could and he gave me the go ahead.

Nero: -is looking through a monitor- why did I have to get stuck watching a monitor.

Me: Cause I said so...or do you have someone else in mind?

Nero: -leans into the mic- Activate Project Observer

-another pod appears in the center of the room with a chip in it-

Me: -points to the chip quizzically-

Nero: -picks the chip up and inserts it into the monitoring station-

EDI: Assimalated into system.

Nero: EDI your going to run security got it.

EDI: Understood

I do not own Naruto, DMC, or Mass Effect.

Well on with the show.

War and Uriel were sitting at a table playing Shogi, Kakashi's glares going unnoticed, when a random jounin asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Who's the proctor for the first exam?"

"Ibiki Morino," The Hokage answered, taking a puff of his pipe. This caused everyone but War, Uriel, and Kurenai to pale.

"Who's Ibiki," Kurenai asked in confusion, Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai shook their heads.

"Ibiki is the head of the Interrogation division, but he doesn't physically harm his victims," Kakashi began to explain, "he plays with their minds and makes them give him what he wants to know."

After Kakashi said that Kurenai paled and got a scared look on her face, War and Uriel merely yawned at that statement. This caused all the jounin, and the Hokage, to look at them in shock.

"So he tortures their minds big deal," Uriel said, not looking up from the game.

"How can you be so calm about this," Kurenai shouted at Uriel, Uriel merely brushed it off.

"We've trained them to resist several different methods of torture," War said calmly. This caused all the jounin to look at them confused.

"And why would did you do that Ikusa-san," The third asked, taking another puff of his pipe.

"In this business you never know what will happen, so I trained them to resist torture," War answered, before putting Uriel in check.

With Team 10...

Team 10 had just taken their seats and were listening to Ibiki explain the rules of the first exam.

"Each team will start off with 10 points and you loose two every time you get caught cheating," Ibiki explained, seeing everyone nod he continued, "when you loose all ten points the entire team is disqualified and will be escorted out of the room, now BEGIN!"

After he said begin all the genin immediately looked at their papers and saw the questions, two teams were then escorted out of the room. Naruto looked at his questions, then opened his mind and searched the mind of one of the chunin there, Hinata activated her byakugan and followed the movements of the person in front of her, Nero looked at Naruto and waited for a moment before he felt a presence in his mind he smiled and opened his mind. Saskue was sweating bullets because without his Sharingan he couldn't copy anything, Sakura breezed through the teast, and Kiba had Akamaru bark the answers to him. Team 6 was doing all right Ino used her family justu to go into Sakura's mind and copied the answers she then entered Shikamaru's mind and copied the answers down for him, and she then went into Choji's mind and wrote the answers down for him. Team 9 was doing ok TenTen used a system of mirrors so she could see the answers, Lee also used the mirrors to copy down the answers, and Neji used his Byakugan. Gaara used sand to blind one of the other genin and then he used his third eye jutsu to look at his answers, Kankuro asked to go to the bathroom and his puppet, Crow, hand him a piece of paper, and Temari well no one knows but she was somehow copying answers. When Naruto finished with his test he closed his mind off and listened to his ipod.(i do not own the song your fixing to read the lyrics too... but I wish I did. XD)

_Living easy, Living free, Season ticket on a one way ride_

_Asking nothin', leave me be_

_Taking everything in stride_

_Don't need reason, don't need rhyme_

_Ain't nothing i'd rather do_

_Going down, party time_

_All my friends are gonna be there too, yeah_

Ibiki was looking around the room and had a small smile on his face seeing some of the nervous expressions on some of the genin's faces.

_I'm on the Highway to Hell_

_on the Highway to Hell_

_Highway to Hell_

_I'm on the Highway to Hell_

Ibiki's smile faded when he saw Naruto leaning back in his chair with a content look on his face.

_No stop signs, speed limits_

_Nobody gonna slow me down_

_Like a wheel, gonna spin it_

_Nobody gonna mess me round_

_Hey Satan, paid my dues_

_Playing in a rockin' band_

_I'm on my way to the promised land_

Now Ibiki was letting his frustration show, when he realized all the other genin were looking at Naruto and finding some kind of hidden resolve.

_OWWW_

_On the Highway to Hell_

_I'm on the Highway to hell_

_Highway to Hell_

_ohhh_

_Don't stop me_

_yeah, yeah oww_

Ibiki's frustration was growing by the minute, which for the people who knew his interrogation techniques meant he was fixing to crank up a notch.

_I'm on the Highway to Hell_

_On the Highway to Hell_

_I'm on the Highway to Hell_

_On the Highway to Hell_

_Highway to Hell_

_I'm on the Highway to Hell_

_Highway to Hell_

_Highway to Hell_

_Highway to Hell_

_Momma, Highway to Hell_

Ibiki was storming over to Naruto a look of pure fury on his face, every step the fury only becoming more apparent, another two teams asked to leave.

_And i'm goin' down, all the way down_

_I'm on the Highway to Hell_

Ibiki was standing right in front of Naruto when he looked at the clock and smirked.

'_See how tough the brat is when I give him a Ultimatum,_' Ibiki thought as he walked to the front of the room grinning like a mad man, ten teams left along with 6 of the present Chunin.

" Alright you maggots time for the tenth and final question," Ibiki said sadistically, all the genin immediately put their pencils down and got ready for the final question.

"For those of you who fail this question," Ibiki said, sending a death glare towards Naruto.

"You will remain a genin till the day you retire," Ibiki said, praying to Kami that Naruto would raise his hand. To Ibiki's surprise Naruto merely shrugged and began to whistle, but at least three more teams were escorted out of the room. Ibiki sighed seeing as how their was no else who wanted to leave.

"Those of you remaining," Ibiki said, causing most the genin to lean forward in anticipation for the tenth question, "pass."

This caused the remaining genin to facefault, and Team 10 to yawn and start to take a nap.

"Then what was the point of the tenth question," Kiba shouted.

"This test was to test your information gathering skills," Ibiki explained, "the tenth question was to test how you react under pressure."

It was then a crash sounded from the nearby window and a poof of smoke the smoke cleared a sign was pinned to the blackboard with kunai and the sign said '_Konoha's Sexist Bachlorette, Anko Mitarashi_'

"Hey Ibiki," said a woman, the woman had purple hair tied back in a pineapple fashion, she was wearing a tan trench coat with a fish net shirt on underneath it, and gray shin guards, "26 genin still left, man Ibiki you must be losing your touch."

"Either that or we got a good batch this time," Ibiki said, chuckling.

"Doesn't matter in the next exam i'll cut that number in half," Anko said, with a sadistic smile on her face.

"All right you maggots i'm Anko Mitarashi the proctor for the second exam, now all of you get your asses up and follow me," Anko shouted, and then it started to rain, followed by thunder and lightening.

"But it's storming outside," Sakura complained, which earned a scoff from Anko.

"Ninjas work any weather," Ank retorted, "Now get out of your seats and you better be at the Training Ground 44 in twenty minutes or you automatically fail, that statement caused most of the genin to jump out the window while Team 10 waited till the last second and Hirashined to Training Ground 44.

Well there's chapter 10 and next chapter is a reviewer chapter.

-big neon sign lights up behind me with the words "Reviewer Chapter" on it-

All you have to do is PM what you want to do and tell me if you want to bring any of your OC's with you.

Till next time PEACE OUT.


	11. Forest of Death part 1

Well guys I'm currently dropping the reviewer chapter concept and I will be giving Naruto certain ablities from the DMC universe.

Nero: Bout time. -punches Nero and sends him through a wall-

Me: EDI status report.

EDI: I sense at least three platoons of stormtroopers heading our way and...

ME: Cloud and Galen should be able to take care of them

EDI:and from the readings I'm getting a powerful "Conduit" codenamed: The Beast.

ME: -pales then walks to a console and types in codes rapidly then says into the mic- Activate Project inFamous and Project Red Rider.

-Two tubes appear in the center of the room with Cole McGrath in one and War in another-

ME: -slams my hand on a button activating both- War deal with the storm troopers.

-War nods-

ME: Cole use whatever means necessary to take down The Beast, I don't care if you have to level everything within twenty miles to do it.

-Cole reluctantly nods-

ME: Nero if things get too bad for Cole I want you to go help him, but get Galen and Cloud just in case.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that'll appear in this fic.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 11: Forest of Death and the Horsemen cometh...

The charred council was all but laughing, at a recent stroke of luck, apparently a human by the name of Orochimaru had given them all the evidence they needed to kill War and get the other Horsemen's cooperation in the endeavor. This couldn't have been better unless War himself came to turn himself in.

"**Yes we now evidence showing War's guilt**," the Charred Council said, as they showed War taking Naruto under his wing, War taking a team of humans, and War kissing Uriel. The reactions varied between the remaining three horsemen, Death feeling remorse for once, Strife being completely jealous that War had gotten a girl, and Fury living up to her name, because she was furious that someone besides her got a kiss from War. But they put on a straight face and went to do their job, which at this point was to bring War to justice.

With Naruto, Hinata, and Nero...

Team 10 stood before the forest of death and they were a little disappointed at what they saw. The only thing remarkable to not was the occasional giant snake they saw.

"Home sweet home," Naruto mumbled, and Hinata and Nero nodded glumly.

"All right you maggots this is training ground 44 otherwise known as," Anko was saying.

"The Forest of Death," Naruto interrupted, looking at the forest with little interest. Anko smirked and threw a kunai at Naruto, who dodged the kunai and managed to stop Anko from getting behind him.

"Always be aware of your surrondings," said a voice behind Anko, just as she felt something pressing against her throat. Anko hesitantly turned her head and saw Naruto with a blood-red blade, pressed against her throat. Anko visibly smiled, and was about to try and reverse the hold on Naruto, when a grass nin came out of nowhere with a kunai in their mouth.

"I'm sorry but I believe this belongs to you," the grass-nin said, as the nin rolled his tounge and plopped the kunai in Anko's hand. However the minute the the grass-nin showed up Naruto's arm felt like a demon had lit a fire inside it.

'_Something's not right here_,' Naruto thought, as he glared at the grass-nin. After Naruto had pulled his blade away from Anko's throat he walked back over to Hinata and Nero.

"We need to keep an eye on him," Naruto said, glancing at the grass-nin who had given Anko's Kunai back.

"But why he's just a genin," Nero asked confused. Naruto sighed and rolled up his sleeve revealing a scar that went from elbow to his wrist, and the weird thing was that the scar was glowing a bright red.

"It only does that when something's about to go very wrong very fast," Naruto explained, rolling his sleeve back down hiding the scar. Nero nodded in understanding before they all turned back and listened to Anko talk.

"I will need you all to sign these forms that will relieve Konoha of any and all liabilty should you die in Training Ground 44," Anko announced as she passed out the fliers. Team 10 shrugged and signed their names immediately.

"Now all genin who have signed there liabilty forms head over to the tent to receive a scroll," Anko ordered, gesturing to a lean-to opposite her. When Team 10 handed their forms in they got a scroll with the kanji for 'Earth' on it, shrugging they decided to hear what Anko had to say.

"For all of those who turned their liabilty forms in you should have received either a 'Heaven' or 'Earth' scroll your objective is to get the opposite scroll and head to the tower in the center of the forest," Anko instructed, "If one of your team members is incapcitated, you don't have both scrolls, or you look at your scroll too early you automatically fail."

"What about food," Chouji asked whiningly, Ank snorted at the question.

"The forest is teeming with life i'm sure you can find something," Anko answered.

"You have any hints you could give us," Sakura asked, and immediately regreted her question when she saw Anko grin sadistically.

"Don't die," Anko answered/shouted, "Now all genin find a gate or you fail."

All the genin went to a gate and waited for the test to begin. About two minutes after the last genin team got to a gate a buzzer sounded and the gates flew open. Team 10 bolted inside, Team 7 ran inside with Saskue giving a glare to anything that might get in his way, the grass-nin from earlier had a sadistic grin on his face, and a team of sound-nin had a look of intense focus on their faces.

'_Finally I shall have a worthy host,_' thought the grass-nin.

With Team 10...

Naruto, Nero, and Hinata were in a clearing when a stron gust of wind blew Naruto away from his team. When Naruto finally came to he saw a giant snake staring him down, just before the snake erupted and was immediately replaced by a demon that stood a good 20 ft. tall, with the lower half of a salamander, obsidian colored armor covering it's knees and the spots where it's legs and lower body connected, a humanoid chest that was covered in rock like armor, arms that were rippling with muscle and with obsidian gauntlents covering it's rock-like forearms, and the head of a snake with malicous red eyes with dark green slits for the pupils.

"**So you are the child of Yellow Flash and the Devil-Sssssslayer**," the demon said, with a hint of malice in it's voice.

"The who," Naruto asked, as he drew Jigoku Kitsune.

"**You know them asssss Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki**," the demon said, the malice continuing to grow in it's voice.

"Ok and you are," Naruto asked, as black flames danced across Jigoku Kitsune's length.

"**I am Cain the Conquerer**," the demon shouted, as a giant battle axe appeared from flames, "**The ruler of the battlefield!**"

After the demon introduced itself it brought it's axe down, in a attempt to cleave Naruto in half. Naruto rolled to the side and charged at the demon, but had to jump as the demon brought it's axe down again.

'_Damn this demon's fast_,' Naruto thought, as he dodged another axe swing, '_But I gotta find __some way around that axe_.'

Naruto saw his moment when he ducked under another swipe from the giant axe and the axe became embedded in a tree behind him. Naruto ran up the length of the axe and stabbed Cain the Conquerer on the top of his head. However after Naruto did that black flames spread from Jigoku Kitsune's blade to the area around it. Cain promptly let go of the axe and tried to swipe Naruto off of his head, succeding only in causeing Naruto to ram Jigoku Kitsune deeper in his head. After two minutes of thrashing Cain had succeded in dislodging Naruto, and he threw the poor blonde into a tree. After Cain had pulled his axe free of the tree it had gotten stuck in he walked over to Naruto, glaring at the blonde menacingly. Naruto immediately looked around for anything he could use as a weapon, seeing as how Jigoku Kitsune was still lodged in Cain's skull.

'_Duh I can use shadow clones_,' Naruto thought to himself, just before making a cross shaped hand seal. After Naruto made the hand seal 200 Narutos appeared in a puff of smoke.

"All of you try and get Jigoku Kitsune out of his head," Naruto ordered, all the clones nodded and immediately tried to dog pile the demon. Cain snorted and swung his axe, causing most of the clones to disappear into a plume of smoke. However one clone managed to grab Jigoku Kitsune's hilt and yank it free of Cain's head, causing the black flames that had been there to disperse, after the clone had freed the blade it bolted as fast as it could down to Naruto. Naruto took the blade from the clone and charged at Cain, who snorted and brought his axe down to cleave Naruto in half again. When the two weapons met there was a loud boom and Cain's axe flew from his hands and became embedded in the earth. Cain, realizing that he no longer had his axe, tried to swing a punch at Naruto, who caught it with little effort. When Naruto caught Cain's punch he threw it off to the side, stabbed Cain in one of his exposed feet, and punched him in the stomach, causing the demon to bowl over in pain, Naruto then hit Cain with a left hook, then a right hook, and finished that combo off with a spinning axe-kick, causing Cain to land face first into the dirt. Naruto then pulled Jigoku Kitsune free from Cain's foot and stabbed the demon in it's throat.

"**You are powerful**," the weakened Cain managed to get out, but his eyes widened when he saw the form of Naruto change from the young blonde to a form with red slitted eyes, a head covered by a blood red helm in the shape of a fox's face, shoulders that were protected by blood-red pauldrons with spikes, a chest that was protected by a blood red chest plate, blood-red bracers with a flame design down it's length, a blood-red blade with flames as black as the deepest pit of hell, and blood-red greaves with the same flame design as the bracers.

"**No it can't be**," Cain said, not trusting his eyes, "**You can't be the Kyubi no Kitsune**."

"I'm not the Kyubi," Naruto said, before ramming his sword up through the roof of Cain's mouth, "I'm much better than he ever was."

When Cain the Conquerer breathed his last something strange happened, the body began to collapse like dried mud and a obsidian black orb flew into the axe two feet away, causing the axe to shrink down to a size that Naruto could carry.

"Hmm that's strange," Naruto commented, as he picked the up. After Naruto looked his new weapon over he gave it a few practice swings and then he did a cleaving motion and turned around, but after he turned around the tree he made the cleaving motion at split into two pieces and both halves landed with a earth shattering 'BOOM'.

"Things are about to get a whole lot more interesting," Naruto said, as he holstered his new axe and went to find his team.

Meanwhile with Nero and Hinata...

Nero and Hinata had just come to only to see the grass-nin from earlier smiling at them.

"Ah the Hyuga princess," the grass-nin said, before looking in Nero's direction, "and the child of Vergil no Sparda, such a stroke of luck."

The grass-nin chuckled, as did the most disgusting thing either of the two present had ever seen, before peeling his face away revealing a pale face with yellow snake like eyes, two purple markings that went from the corners of his eyes went from one corner of his eye, over his eye, and spiked on the corner, and midnight black hair. Nero's arm glowed a bright blue, seeing the warning his arm was giving him he immediately drew Red Queen and tried to go on the offensive. One minute later Nero was on the defensive as this supposed genin had the upperhand in both power and speed.

'_Naruto where are you_,' Nero thought, as he hastily defended himself from another attack by the stranger. A surprised look appeared on the strangers face as he felt a numbness in his back, turning around he saw Hinata with her Byakugan activated.

"So the Hyuga princess finally steps in," the stranger said excitedly, "Time to see how powerful those eyes of yours really are."

The stranger turned and began unleashing a barrage against Hinata, who successfully blocked most of his attacks. Hinata then closed her eyes and focused all her chakra into the tips of her fingers as a yin and yang symbol appeared on the ground beneath her.

"You're within my divination," Hinata said to the stranger, who looked down confused, "Eight trigrams Sixty-four palms."

Hinata launched the first stage of her attack, the stranger blocked them.

"Two palms..."

Hinata launched two more hits at the stranger who blocked them as easily as the first two.

"Four palms..."

Hinata launched four palms at the stranger, and blocked three of the four.

"Eight palms..."

Hinata hit the stranger twice of the eight palms she sent at him.

"16 palms..."

Hinata's movements became faster and the stranger was finding it only slightly harder to block the attacks.

"32 palms..."

Hinata was launching her attacks at full speed now and the stranger was barely blocking them.

"64 palms."

Hinata ended the attack with a quick thrust to the strangers gut, sending him flying into a nearby tree. Hinata nodded glumly and went to check on Nero, however when she got to Nero her eyes widened in pain and she immediately collapsed. When Nero saw the pale faced stranger licking his lips he got pissed. After Nero's rage hit it's peak a phantom like figure appeared behind him, with a blue phantom like a apperance, a long o-katana in it's hand, horns coming from a helm that encompassed it's face, armor that covered whatever parts of it's body that could be seen, and a weird looking sheath on it's left arm.

"**You'll pay for that**," Nero said, his voice now sounding slightly more demonic. The stranger chuckled and gave Nero the 'bring it on' gesture. Nero charged at the stranger, faster than he ever thought possible, and slashed at him. This time it was the stranger who was on the defensive as Nero moved faster than either of the two thought possible. However after a few minutes of Nero being in his new form he began to slow and eventually his new power faded, causing him to almost black out from the lack of energy.

"And here I thought you were something special," the stranger said, sneering down at the Nero with a look of disgust. Nero did the only thing he could do at the moment, he spit in the stranger's face before he passed out.

"At least I have the Hyuga and the Uchiha," the stranger said, as his neck stretched forward to impossible lengths. But just as he was about to bite Hinata's neck he felt a tremoundus amount of pain at the base of his neck. Promptly turning his head he saw a blonde haired figure, dressed in all black except for the tribal signs on his pants and silver pauldron with a scowling demonic face engraved in it, and the figure was wielding a obsidian colored axe that was embedded in his neck.

"Come it's time for you to dance with the devil," Naruto said, scowling at the figure.

"Ah the Kyubi brat," the stranger said, looking at Naruto almost gleefully, "You'll make a far better host than the Uchiha."  
Naruto just continued to glare at the figure as he pulled Jigoku Kitsune from it's sheathe. As soon as the full length of the blade was drawn black flames danced across it's surface, causing the stranger to flinch.

"That blade it couldn't be," The stranger said astonished, but he shook himself out and promptly left the area. Naruto sheathed his weapons, picked up Nero and Hinata, and took them to as safe a location as he could find.

Ok so i'm ending the chapter here

What do you think of the new demon I introduced?

Any guesses as to who the stranger is?

What's the deal with Jigoku Kitsune?

What will become of Nero and Hinata?

-hears a explosion-

ME: EDI what was that?

EDI: I believe it was Cole and the Beast.

ME: Send Nero, Galen, and Cloud to help.

EDI: They are helping.

ME: And War?

EDI: He is also aiding them against the Beast.

ME: -sighs- There's only one solution left.

EDI: You're not considering that are you?

ME: We may have no choice.


	12. Forest of Death part 2

-is sitting at the monitor watching War getting Koed by the Beast-

Me: EDI prep the Prototype

EDI: Chances of you surviving are 1-in-1000

ME: The sane never accomplished anything.

EDI: Prepping the Prototype.

ME: -sighs and lays on the table-

EDI: Injecting you with BLACKLIGHT virus.

ME: -closes eyes as the needles inject the virus, eyes go wide as I flat line-

ON WITH THE SHOW

Forest of Death pt 2...

Naruto had found a giant hollowed out tree and had Nero and Hinata put at the far back of the tree.

'_It'll at least give them some protection from the elements_,' Naruto thought, as he checked them over for anything that might have caused them to pass out. Nero just passed out from energy depletion from using his 'Devil Trigger' as his family put it. Hinata however was more dismal she had a combination of chakra exhaustion and her angel blood was kicking in, meaning she was maturing into a half-angel.

Flashback...

_Hinata had been in bed for six days now with a mysterious pain in her back, Naruto wondering what it was decided to ask War._

_ "She's maturing into a half-angel," War answered, looking as Hinata rolled around cringing pain whenever she rolled on her back._

_ "But why none of her parents are angels," Naruto asked, sure Naruto experienced the occasional headache but he knew it was from him bonding with the Kyubi._

_ "The Hyuga Byakugan is a dojutusu that was made from the Angel blood that flows through their veins," War explained, "sometime a very long time ago, an Angel must have mated with a human and through a mixture of incest and the unholy ground on which they built the Hyuga clan compound, the Angel blood became dormant it was when you got her away to consecrated ground that the Angel blood became awakened."_

_ "But this house isn't on consecrated ground," Naruto exclaimed, having checked and rechecked the entire Uzumaki compound seven times. War shook his head and lead Naruto to the library and pulled a book from the shelf, opening to a secret passage which led to a hidden monastery._

Flashback end...

'_If she goes through it quick she should be up and about in five minutes_,' Naruto thought, as Nero began to stir. After a minute of groaning Nero got into a sitting position and began looking around. It was then Nero's eyes went wide and he reached for his sword, it took Naruto about six minutes to get Nero calm enough to form a coherent thought.

"Pale...snake-like guy...peeled his face off," Nero breathed out , Naruto looked confused for a moment then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"You mean the grass-nin that we saw earlier," Naruto asked, Nero nodded. It was then Naruto heard one of the traps his traps go off followed by a "Damn it." Naruto turned in the direction of the noise and saw a giant tiger with saber like fangs, white fur with the alternating black strips, and green cat-like eye. Naruto was about to go kill it when it got out of the trap, walked over to Hinata, and curled around her protectively.

"That's strange," Naruto said, before he sat at the entrance to the hollowed tree and kept watch. Not even two minutes later a group of grass genin landed at the opposite end of the clearing grinning evilly.

"Looks like we caught some mice scurrying around in the forest," The leader of the genin said, getting a chuckle from the other two. However what the group was not expecting was the tiger, that had sensed a danger to it's new partner, to awaken and let out a roar that shook the very earth beneath their feet. Before the grass-nin had anytime to recover the tiger pounced and began tearing the three man squad apart until the only left of them was a 'Heaven' scroll and their weapons, which Naruto and Nero quickly took. When the carnage was over the tiger began to walk back over to Hinata, before Naruto stepped in it's way.

"Move human," the tiger growled at Naruto, who was shocked beyond belief.

"Who are you," Naruto demanded, drawing Jigoku Kitsune just in case.

"I am Tenikusa, Warrior of the North Wind," the tiger roared with pride which caused Hinata to awaken, her regular Byakugan being replaced with amber colored eyes instead of the full pearl colored ones. When Hinata got up she walked over to Tenikusa and put her hand on his snout, while Tenikusa gently blew on her hand, causing a white light to surround the two. When the light receded Hinata stood in black plate armor with a gold trim and stripe imprints on the shoulders, a helmet in the shape of a tiger's head, two sets of claw like blade coming from the gauntlets, and Tenikusa had a golden saddle on his back.

"You may go noble warrior," Hinata said calmly. The tiger nodded and seemingly vanished into thin air, along with Hinata's armor, the only thing left from that even showed the tiger had been there were the gauntlets on Hinata's forearm. The gauntlets had six inch claws attached to them, gold and black designs going down their length, and a seal of a angel holding a book in one hand and a set of scales in the other. After standing there for two minutes staring at the gauntlets Naruto nodded and headed in the direction of the tower with the rest of his team following close behind.

With the other horsemen...

Death was sitting on top of his horse, Sorrow, sullenly looking at the horizon, Strife was sitting on his horse,Rage, itching to find War and get his secrets, and Fury was sitting on her horse,Wrath, ready to tear Uriel's wings off and shove them down her throat. When they got to the rendezvous point they saw someone, who they thought was man, with unnaturally pale skin, yellow serpent like eyes, and hair as black as the deepest part of Hell.

"Ah your the riders the Charred Council spoke of," the man said chuckling a little, and causing Death to become wary of him.

"What's your name," Death asked, already reaching for Harvester. The stranger just smiled a deceptive smile and waved for them to follow, which they reluctantly did. After thirty minutes of following the stranger they came to clearing filled with tents bearing either a hourglass or a musical note on the sides.

"I am Orochimaru," the stranger said, bowing humbly. When Death heard the name Orochimaru a angry glint came into his eyes and he began to reach for his scythe but stopped and brought his hand back down to his side, the anger never leaving his eyes. Strife and Fury were shocked for as long as they knew Death he never got mad, was never sad, and was never happy, in all honesty he was only ever sullen.

"The Council has told us that you know where War is," Strife said, temporarily taking over the leader potion.

"Ah yes him," Orochimaru said in a contemplating manner, "He is currently within the walls of that city."

Orochimaru pointed to the walls they were encamped outside of and then he went into a explanation about how he planned to invade the city, kill it's leader, help them get War so he could be brought to justice, and take over and make it a central hub for the Charred Council's operations on Earth. To Death it was all complete bullshit but to Strife and Fury it was too good to be true, so they immediately became suspicious.

"When will the invasion take place," Fury asked calmly, and she began edging away from Death who was letting off so much anger she thought he'd go on a rampage.

"In a months time," Orochimaru answered, "Now if you'll excuse me I must finish making plans."

With that Orochimaru walked inside a red tent that bore a musical note on a flag and left the three horsemen outside.

With Team 10...

Team 10 had just made it to the tower with two days to spare and when they walked through the doors the scrolls began to spark and shake. Making a quick decision Naruto unraveled both the scrolls and threw them across the room. Once the two scrolls touched the ground there was a puff of smoke and Iruka appeared with a large smile on his face.

"Hello Team 10," Iruka greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Iruka-sensei," Naruto greeted calmly, like what had just happened hadn't affected him.

"You guys never cease to amaze me," Iruka said, "You're not only one of the first ones here but you seem to have gotten stronger since you've been in Training Ground 44."

Iruka then proceeded to give them the layout of the tower the bedrooms were on the second floor, public showers on the third floor, the cantina was on the fourth floor, the training room was on the fifth floor, and the arena was on the bottom floor. Team 10 nodded and they all went to go take a shower. Naruto had just got done taking his shower and was going to go train with his new weapon when he saw War leaning against the wall.

"Hello War-sensei," Naruto greeted, and began to bow to War when the red rider stopped him.

"Naruto how many times have I told you never bow to me," War reprimended. Naruto looked down in shame until War put his gauntleted hand on his shoulder.

"Come tell me what happened in the Forest of Death," War said and began walking, with Naruto following close behind telling him everything that had happened. When Naruto got to the part about what Cain the Conquerer had said War immediately stopped dead in his tracks.

"What was it he said again," War asked concerned.

"He said 'You can't be the Kyubi no Kitsune'", Naruto restated, noticing the look of curiousity that appeared on War's face along with the look of concern.

"Naruto I need you to let me in your mind again," War told Naruto, who nodded and closed his eyes. War put his gauntlented hand on top of Naruto's head and went into Naruto's mindscape.

Naruto's Mindscape...

War looked around and noticed that the sewer that had previously been Naruto's mindscape was now replaced with Medieval Barracks that had weapons lining the walls, oak bunk beds placed every two feet apart, and at the end of the barracks was a kite shield that had a nine-tailed fox as the coat of arms. War began looking around for Naruto and found him outside the barracks sitting on a throne with the mighty Kyubi no Kitsune sitting at his feet like a common house pet.

"**Hello War**," Kyubi greeted solmnly as he spotted War approaching the throne. War simply nodded and began looking around and he spotted Cain the Conquerer standing at a gate with his ax at the ready. War walked over to Cain the Conquerer and looked out over the forested landscape outside of the castle.

"Hello Cain," War greeted, occasionally looking over at one of Hell's ex champions.

"**Hello War**," Cain greeted back solemnly, his eyes never leaving the horizon.

"You told Naruto about Kyubi," War stated, "Why?"

"**I saw an image of Kyubi when he is in his warrior form**," Cain answered, glancing down at War, "**It surrounded the boy like an image of what he truly is**."

War sighed before exiting Naruto's mind and looking at Naruto in a mixture of concern and worry, for the young boys fate.

2 days later...

The aged Hokage sat on a balcony over looking the arena as he saw the few teams who made it to the tower in the appointed time, though he had teams out in the forest searching for stragglers or corpses. The Hokage nodded to Hayate Geko who coughed, immediately getting everyone's attention, and made the announcement.

"Congrat-cough-ulations to all those -cough- who made it here," Hayate said, "How-cough-ever there are still -cough- to many of you -cough- for the third part -cough- of the Chunin Exams."

"What do you mean," Kiba shouted at the top of his lungs, making him get on Naruto's nerves for some reason.

"-cough- The many dele-cough-gates and -cough- feudal lords -cough- that come to watch this event -cough- don't want to see a -cough- all day event -cough- so we must -cough- narrow down the number of -cough- competitors," Hayate answered, " If anyone -cough- wishes to -cough- leave please -cough- do so now."

Kabuto was about to walk out of the room when he felt a massive amount of spiritual pressure bearing down on him. Turning his head as much as he could he saw Naruto looking at him, and for a moment Kabuto thought he was looking at the devil himself. Hokage nodded and smiled before pointing to the screen next to a statue that had it's hands in a ram hand seal.

"This board will randomly pit two genin against each other," the Hokage explained, before giving a chunin a nod. The screen lit up and after 30 seconds it stopped.

"And the first two combatants are Naruto Uzumaki and Kabuto Yakushi," The chunin at the screen announced, "Everyone else please leave the arena."

Everyone else immediately left the arena, either out of fear or just following orders, and watched the two combatants. Kabuto was going to try and forfeit again but Naruto fixed him with another glare that caused the boy to cringe. Naruto drew his ax and stalked towards the boy and everyone there swore they saw a image of a warrior in blood-red armor surround the boy and when Naruto got to Kabuto he took the flat of the ax and hit Kabuto as hard as he could in the chest with it, and the majority of the audience cringed when they heard Kabuki's crack from the pressure of the blow. Kabuto doubled over in pain and began to cough up blood as he hit his knees.  
"Kabuto Yakushi you are charged with the crime of high treason to the village of Konoha,"Naruto announced as he put the ax blade against the back of Kabuto's neck before raising it high above his head, "your punishment is death by beheading."

With the last word said and the sentence finished Naruto brought the ax down hard loping Kabuto's head off and sending it to the ground. Naruto merely sneered at the beheaded corpse and kicked it, to make sure it was dead, before sneering more.

"You can stop faking," Naruto said, sending the entire congregation into a outrage until they saw the body twitch. After Naruto said that snow began to fall inside the arena as Kabuto's head reattached to his body a long chain sprouted from a collar that appeared around his neck, he got on all four as blueish-gray fur sprouted from his body, yellowish eye with a blood red iris, a long tail sprouted from the bottom of his back, and he turned into a 10 foot tall wolf-like creature with salivating jaws and razor sharp teeth.

"**You dare strike me human**," the wolf-like creature said, "**I am Fenrir, Hound of Destruction, Devourer of Gods, Destroyer of Life**!"

After the beast finished his introduction it attacked Naruto, who had just enough time to get his ax in a defensive postion. When Fenrir impacted Naruto's ax Naruto's heels dug into the concrete and he slide back about five feet before he finally stopped completely. Fenrir however did not give Naruto a minutes rest and charged again only to be met by the sharp side of the ax. Quickly moving away Fenrir moved about halfway acroos the arena, giving Naruto enough time to draw Jigoku Kitsune. Fenrir charged, not even looking at Naruto's other hand, and went wide eyed as Naruto shoved his blood-red blade down Fenrir's throat. Not even a second later Fenrir was engulfed in pitch black flames, with the only thing remaining being a twon set of gauntlents with claws coming a good two feet from the knuckles. After a moment of shock the proctor finally called the match.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki," The proctor said, as Naruto walked hirashined up to his team.

-heart monitor remains the same for 10 seconds before my heart begins to beat again-

EDI: Expirement Success

-rips the needle out of my arm and goes outside seeing all the destruction the beast is causing-

ME: -turns my arms into swords- Hey Ugly

-The Beast turns and looks at me-

ME: It's time for you to dance with devil.


	13. Elimanation and a Father's return

-Cole is finally back on his feet and is trying to help-

ME: Cole I got this just go find a breaker box.

Cole: No way not while he is here.

-The Beast throws a fireball at us.-

ME: Alright -catches the fireball- Have a taste of your own medicine -throws it back at him-

-The Beast stumbles a little then charges-

ME: COLE THUNDER CANNON NOW! -tosses Cole into the air where he transitions into a Thunder Drop right on top of The Beast-

Cole: That should do it.

-The Beast groans and gets back up-

ME and Cole: OH COME ON!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, InFamous, or DARKSIDERS

Chapter 13: Tournament continues and One Month of training...

Kabuto was sitting in his lab reviewing what happened to his latest clone with utter disappointment.

'_Well using Fenrir is out_,' Kabuto thought as he walked between two rows of tubes, each containing a clone with a different demon possessing it, '_Ah this one will do._'

Kabuto was standing in front a tube at the end of the second row that had a clone possessed by the demon called Behemoth. Smiling Kabuto made sure that the clone inside was ready for the invasion in one month's time.

Back at the tournament...

"Naruto how do you think your fight against a possessed human went," War asked, looking at the board as it flashed Nero and Kiba's names.

"It was too easy," Naruto answered, thinking of easily his victory came.

It was then, as Nero jumped down into the arena to fight Kiba Inuzuka, the self proclaimed "Uchiha Avenger" walked up next to Naruto, with whatever arrogance he had left.

"Give me that weapon," Saskue ordered, pointing to Jigoku Kitsune.

"Yeah Naruto," Sakura said in agreement. But what happened next surprised them both, Naruto pulled Jigoku Kitsune from it's sheath and rammed it into the wall.

"If you want it pull it out of the wall," Naruto said, crossing his arms over his chest. Saskue smirked and then grabbed Jigoku Kitsune by it's hilt and tried to pull it from the wall, keyword being tried. When Saskue tried to pull the sword from the wall instead of coming out of the wall it seemed to go deeper into the wall.

'_What is the matter with this sword_,' Saskue thought angeringly, as he put his other hand on Jigoku Kitsune's hilt and gave the blade another pull, only to be met with same result. After about ten minutes of constantly trying to pull the blade out, even going so far as having Sakura and Kakashi try to pull it out, Saskue turned and glared at Naruto, who looked more interested with Nero's match than Saskue's attempts to pull the blade from the wall.

"What did you do to it," Saskue asked through gritted teeth, and as if to further increase his anger, Naruto calmly walked over to Jigoku Kitsune and gave it a tug, effectively pulling the blade from the wall.

"I didn't do anything to it Uchiha-teme," Naruto said, "it did not choose you."

"What do you mean," Saskue asked/scoffed, "it's just a sword, a tool made to serve who ever wields it."

"That's where you're wrong," Naruto answered, "the blade chooses it's wielder not the other way around."

Saskue merely scoffed at Naruto's "ridiculous notion" and walked off, plotting how he would get Naruto's sword. Turning back to the match Naruto saw that Kiba using the Fang-over-Fang technique only to be stopped by Nero's sword. Nero, who looked exhausted as is, pushed the blade,with whatever strength he had left, and sent Kiba and Akamaru into a wall on the far side of the arena, where both Kiba and Akamaru passed out.

"Winner: Nero no Sparda," the proctor announced. After that the matches became increasingly boring with Shino winning his match against Zaku, Saskue just barely winning his match against a sound genin, Sakura and Ino both being eliminated due to a Double K.O., the mummified Sound genin winning against Choji, Temari winning against TenTen, Kankuro winning against another a Sound genin, and Shikamaru winning against Kin Tsuchi. Now the board was randomly running through the list of genin left and after five seconds it stopped.

"The next match will be between Neji Hyuga and Hinata," the proctor announced, immediately wishing the board had picked someone else to fight Hinata. Neji walked down to the arena in a very cold manner, while Hinata jumped down into the arena. When the bell sounded Neji got into a Jyuken stance and Hinata got into her Jyuken stance.

"You might as well give up," Neji said scornfully, "Destiny has decreed that I will be the victor of this match."

Upon hearing the word Destiny War began to pay close attention to what Neji was saying.

"Yeah yeah blah blah Destiny," Hinata said, yawning in boredom, "you haven't changed Neji you're still riding around on that Destiny kick."

This caused Neji to fly into a rage and charge at Hinata, while Hinata just stood there calmly looking at her new gauntlets. This further enraged Neji and as soon as he got within striking range he let loose a barrage of jyuken strikes, which Hinata easily avoided all but the last two, which hit none vital parts of her left arm.

"Is that all you got Neji," Hinata asked nonchalantly, blocking all of his attacks with practiced ease. Calming down Neji closed his eyes and the Yin-Yang symbol appeared around him and Hinata.

"You're within my divination," Neji declared loudly, "Eight Trigrams, Sixty-four palms."

When Neji finished off the last strike Hinata flew across the arena and landed face down on the ground.

"Proctor this match is over," Neji said arrogantly, as he turned and walked back to the stands.

"Very good Neji," said Hinata, who now had a golden aura surrounding her body, "that actually hurt a little."

Surprised Neji quickly turned around and almost crapped himself, for standing next to Hinata was Tenikusa, who immediately let out a loud roar that shook the arena. After Tenikusa roared black and gold armor appeared around Hinata, then it faded and white and gold armor appeared around her with four wings coming from the back of the armor.

"Lady Destiny," Neji asked, in complete shock.

"No I am Hinata Tenshi," Hinata said, before she mounted Tenikusa and charged Neji. For the next five minutes Neji was just barely defending himself from an onslaught from the two. Trying a last ditch attempt Neji made a few clones of himself and they surrounded Hinata and Tenikusa.

"32 trigrams, 256 palms," Neji and his clones shouted. After the barrage all that was left Hinata's armor was the breastplate, which had and angel holding a book in one hand and a set of scales in the other, and the gauntlets.

"Winner Neji Hyuga," the proctor announced. It was then Neji sneered before walked over and kicked Hinata in the side. The next sensation Neji had was a sharp object being held to his throat and the next thing he saw was a crimson sword in the hands of a very pissed off Naruto.

"Kick her again and I will cut off your legs teme," Naruto said, with undisguised rage. Neji scoffed and went to kick Hinata again, only to be met by a fist from Naruto that sent him flying.

"Try to touch her one more time and see what happens," Naruto said angerly. Neji then peeled himself from the wall and made a running charge at Naruto, only to have every konoha jonin in the building restrain him. Neji's first reaction was to sneer, till he saw Ikusa holding Naruto's sword arm in with an arm like a golem.

"Naruto save it for the finals," Ikusa commanded Naruto, just before he released his arm. Naruto then turned his back and walked away, just before he turned and fixed Neji with glare.

"Pray we do not meet in the finals," Naruto stated, releasing a little of his killer intent to get his point across. Immediately anyone who was looking at Naruto could see the very Shinigami itself standing behind Naruto. After that medic nin came and managed to get Hinata out of the arena and to the ER. Then the screen immediately stopped on the last two names: Gaara no Subaku vs Rock Lee. (A/N: This fight will not deviate from canon, except at the ending :p)

Gaara was ready to deal the killing blow to Lee, until his sand turned to glass. Looking down to his sand pillar Gaara saw where the glass was originating from. Nero had his blade red hot and was somehow managing to hold back Gaara's sand at the same time.

"EX Streak," Nero shouted, cracking the sand that was already made of glass and turning the rest of Gaara's sand into glass.

"Why do you defend him,"Gaara asked curiously. Before answering Nero looked at Lee and then let a smile of nostalgia show on his face.

"Because he's my friend," Nero answered, before he turned back around and glared at Gaara, "and if you try to hurt him I'll make you suffer."

"-cough- Can all the winners please come down to the arena floor," the proctor announced, and Gaara and Nero facefaulted. After five minutes all the winners were on the arena floor.

"All of you who have made it this far congratulations," the Hokage said to the remaining fighters, " you are now one step closer to becoming chunin. The next part of the chunin exams will take place in one month's time, this will give you ample time to rest and train. But right now will each of you please reach reach into the box and pull out a number, then show it to the proctor."

One by one each one of the genin reached into the box and pulled out a numbered ball, Naruto's was a 2, Nero's was a 3, Neji's was a 12, Shino's was a 6, Saskue's was a 11, the mummified sound genins was a 9, Gaara's was a 10 , Shikamaru's was a 5, Kankuro was number and Temari's was a 4.

"The matches for the chunin exam finals are: Naruto Uzumaki vs Nero no Spada, Neji Hyuga vs Saskue Uchiha, Gaara no Subaku vs,and Temari vs Shino, and Kankuro vs Shikamaru.

"You will each have one month to prepare for your matches," the hokage announced before he shunshined to his office, were he spent the rest of the day reading Icha Icha Paradise. Smiling at each other Nero and Naruto walked toward each other before they both shook hands in a silent pact.

Meanwhile with the other 3 horsemen...

Death was currently using his scythe, Harvester, as a wood cutter, seeing as he just chopped down enough trees to supply the world with paper for a few years. Meanwhile Strife and Fury were hiding behind one of the downed trees in fear.

"Why don't you ask what's wrong," Fury asked nervously, not bothering to look over the downed tree trunk when she heard another thunderous boom. When she turned to Strife however she saw the bottom portion of his helmet was up, revealing almost transparent skin, and he was sucking on his thumb in the fetal postion. After doing a epic fail face palm Fury scurried from behind the downed tree her and Strife were hiding behind and timidly approached Death. Fury tapped Death on the shoulder, and immediately regretted it, when Death turned around he had all but fire coming out of his eyes and a sort of clear liquid was creating a steady stream down Harvester's handle.

"Umm Death what's wrong," Fury asked nervously.

"That Orochimaru thinks he can evade me again," Death said psychotically, a manner of speaking usually reserved for War or Strife, "but I will have his soul, I will have it."

When Death finished his sentence he chopped down another tree, in a single slash. After that Fury and Strife both spent the rest of the day behind that downed tree sucking their thumbs in the fetal postion.

With Naruto and War...

"Alright Naruto in preparation for your battle with a descendant of Sparda I will train you in advanced swordsmanship," War said, pulling Chaoseater from his back, when he sensed two people in the trees surrounding the clearing. Summoning the Crossblade War charged it up and threw it, pinning a certain Uchiha and a old man in red and gray robes with a headband that had the kanji for Oil on it.

"Let me go I'm an Uchiha," shouted Saskue, who immediately got a gun butt to the head for his self-righteousness. Now when the older guy saw the giant in the black armor he was about ready to piss himself, before he turned and saw a very familiar head of spikey blonde hair.

"Minato-san," the stranger asked curiously.

"No I'm his son Naruto," Naruto answered, before unsheathing Jigoku Kitsune and putting the blade to the old man's throat, "how do you know him?"

With Nero...

Nero had just gotten home to his uncle's shop, interestingly enough it was called Devil May Cry, when he spotted his uncle asleep on the couch with the latest smut magazine covering his face and a box of pizza on the coffee table. Sighing Nero decided to go into the kitchen and grab a glass of water when he saw a familiar blue coat.

"Dad is that you," Nero asked the person at the sink filling up a glass of water. Turning around the figure had spikey silver hair, a black vest under the blue trench coat, tan boots with a rose on the side, and light blue eyes.

"Nero is that you son," the figure asked before he laughed, happily scooping the boy up into a hug. Laughing the boy hugged his father, who he hadn't seen in six years. Then Nero noticed the completely filled glass of water.

"Dad what were you gonna do with that," Nero asked, pointing to the glass of water. Now his father put a hand behind his head and looked sheepish.

"Well you see I was gonna put you uncle's hand in it to see if he wets himself," his dad answered. Grinning Nero grabbed the glass of water and went to the living room, where his uncle were still asleep on the couch, and dipped his uncle's hand in it. About six seconds later his uncle's pants had taken a ever increasing darker tone, a sure sign that his uncle was wetting himself. Then his uncle woke up and scratched his matted down silver hair. When his uncle looked down he noticed the dark spot on his pants and went upstairs to change. When he came back down he heard the laughter of two people, one he immediately recognized as his nephew's the other he had no idea who it belonged. Taking the side of caution Nero's uncle grabbed a giant zanbato from the wall above the couch, it was made of a rather unusual metal, but what was weirder was the hilt design, which was of a horned skeleton. Taking a horse stance Nero's uncle was prepared to face the intruder until he saw the familiar blue trench coat and spikey silver hair.

"Virgil," was all Nero's uncle could say.

-The Beast lets out a roar that shakes the ground-

ME: WE GOTTA STOP HIM.

A/N: Well after an eternity I finally finished this chapter. Hope all you loyal readers enjoy it. BTW if not today then sometime in the future I will be posting a list of ideas I have, and stories i'm considering putting up for adoption. BTW I'm in the US Army and will be going to basic June 28 so if I do keep posting chapters the posts will be sporadic at best and non-exsistent the rest of the time. Till next time Ja ne :)

P.S.: Virgil is a good guy in this fic. :)


	14. The Finals begin

So I will not be able to post for a max of two weeks or more cuz I'm leaving for Basic on June 27.

So in honor of all the people who put up with the bad writing I've been putting out this Chapter is for you. :)

I'm gonna miss you all :'( Just keep reading these and I'll try and shell out posts for y'all.

OH and in answer to a review I got on Saskue acting like a power hungry prick... **THAT'S HOW I SEE THE DUCK BUTT WEARING IDIOT!**

LET THE SHOW BEGIN!

Chapter 14: Finishing the training and the tournament begins...

Nero's uncle was standing in the kitchen, looking at the man standing next to Nero as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Why Dante I thought you'd be more happy to see me," Virgil said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Dante was about to make a snappy retort when Nero butted in.

"Dad how long you gonna be in town," Nero asked, looking at his dad hopefully.

"I planned on staying for the Chunin Exams this time," Virgil said with a grin, playfully ruffling his sons hair.

"Can you train me for the finals dad," Nero asked excitedly, hoping that his dad would say yes.

"Of course I will," Virgil said, picking his son up and placing him on his left shoulder, "who's your opponent?"

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," Nero answered, Virgil hummed and then looked at it's o-katana resting against the wall. After three minutes of trying to place the name Virgil gave up and yawned.

"Let's start tomorrow son right now I've spent a lot of time on the road and I'd like some sleep," Virgil explained, all Nero did was nod solemnly before his uncle patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry I'll train you today," Dante offered, and looking down he saw a smile spread on the face of his nephew.

Back with War and Naruto...

The old man they caught was tied up and the Uchiha was gone, with the threat that if he tried to copy Naruto again he would have his eyes ripped out. Both War and Naruto had their eyes locked on the old man, who looked like he REALLY didn't want to be there.

"Now how do you know my father," Naruto asked, with Jigoku Kitsune to the old man's throat.

"I-i-i trained him," the old man answered fearfully, looking at the blade being held to his throat.

Grunting, Naruto cut the ropes suspending the old man from the tree, causing him to land on his head.

"Now what's your name," Naruto asked, War just standing by silently. Almost as if by magic the ropes disappeared and a frog the size giant dog appeared beneath the man.

"My name is one that makes women swoon and men cry out in envy, I am the great Sage of the Mountain, Jiraya," the old man, now known as Jiraya, proudly proclaimed. Needless to say both Naruto and War were about to face fault.

With the other horsemen...

Fury and Strife had been wary of Death ever since yesterday when he went psychotic on them, and about near killed them with Harvester.

"Wonder what Orochimaru did to piss Death off so badly," Strife wondered, holding his pistols Mercy and Damnation.

"To be honest I don't think I wanna know," Fury said, holding her whip Rage in a death grip. When the thundering booms stopped they peeked out from behind the tree they were hiding behind and saw Death standing there, seemingly talking to no one, before Harvester glowed a deep, dark, almost black, shade of purple and split into two separate scythes, made out of the same material as his previous scythe, and with skulls going down the length of the blades. Then a crow, Death's familiar, landed on his shoulder and began whispering in his ear.

"Thank you my friend," Death said to the crow, before dropping his arm down and the crow flew away.

"So what did he tell you," asked Strife, shakily holding his pistols.

"It's none of your concern," Death answered, before walking off to do Creator knew what.

With Nero and Dante...

For the past three hours Dante was trying to teach Nero how to perform a successful counter to no avail whatsoever. Sighing, Dante was rubbing his forehead trying to figure something out when a thought struck him.

"Nero," Dante called, at the sound of his name his nephew looked up, "you've fought a Boss Demon correct?"

"Yeah, Leviathan," Nero answered, "why you ask?"

'_If this kid fought Leviathan then he's already on his way,_' Dante thought before snapping back to the present, "Did you absorb anything of his?"

"Yeah a tooth," Nero answered, confused by the line of questioning.

"OK now see that rock over there," Dante asked, pointing to a nearby boulder, Nero simply nodded, "channel some chakra into your hand and then release it all in one burst."

Doing as he was told Nero gathered all the chakra he could control into his hand and then released it all in one quick burst, the results were this a giant globe of water shot toward the boulder and demolished it. Looking down at his hand and up at the boulder, Nero said the first word that came to mind.

"Cool," Nero proclaimed loudly, smiling Dante began thinking of the possibilities.

"OK for the rest of the day we're gonna practice that technique then, if your dad lets us, we'll work on channeling that water into ur sword," Dante explained , to which Nero nodded excitedly, "well what are you standing around for get to it."

Giving his uncle a quick salute Nero began practicing the water bullet till the day was over.

Meanwhile with Naruto and War...

"Alright you trained my dad know any good techniques," Naruto asked, looking at the old man warily.

"Let's see I know funinjustsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, summonings, and sage jutsu," Jiraya explained . Contemplating the list of things the old man said he knew Naruto began to contemplate which would help him the most.

"Show me your strongest ninjutsu," Naruto demanded, though not in the tone a certain Uchiha would use. Nodding solmenly Jiraya held his right hand to the side and a orb of chakra appeared.

"What's so special about that," Naruto asked. Holding up a finger Jiraya walked over to a large oak tree that looked like it had been standing there since the dawn of time and then rammed the ball of chakra into the tree sending the tree into the ground.

"Alright I'm impressed," Naruto said, looking at the downed tree.

"It was a jutsu of your father's own design," Jiraya explained, "though it's somewhat incomplete. You see your father always wanted to add nature chakra to it but he died before he got the chance."

"Teach it to me," Naruto asked firmly. Jiraya nodded with a smile of satisfaction on his face as he explained the Rasengan.

One month later...

All the village was gathered in the arena for the chunin exams and the match line up was looking to be the best since the Nondairy Hokage. So far the only fighter that hadn't shown up was Saskue Uchiha, though his fight wouldn't happen for a while. But right now Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Nero no Sparda were staring each other down in the arena.

"Are you both ready," the proctor asked, looking at both the combatants.

"Proctor first I would like to set a stipulation for this fight," Naruto announced, the proctor merely nodded while the crowd gasped, because usually no one set conditions for fights, "Nero I want this to be strictly kenjutsu, no ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu."

"I accept," Nero said with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Alright the Kenjutsu battle between Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Nero no Sparda," the proctor announced, "begins."

Now you would normally expect the fighters to immediately rush into battle and begin striking with their swords, but all Naruto and Nero did was stand there and stare each other down because they remembered a lesson they learned: The swordsman that strikes first is most often the first to loose. After standing there for about two and half hours the nobles began booing and throwing stuff, while the samurai and some ninja experienced in kenjutsu nodded in approval. Then in the blink of a eye their swords clashed. Now to the untrained eye, being most of the people in the arena who never practiced kenjutsu, their swords were faster than the eye had any hope of tracking, even to the people who spent their whole lives practicing with a sword their blades were a blur.

Up in the stands with Team 10 and Nero's Dad and Uncle...

Hinata was having trouble following the boys as they fought with their swords, it was like watching a practice bout in fast forward.

"Kids good," commented Dante as he watched his nephew and Naruto go at it.

"Your's isn't that bad either," War said, watching the fight intently as Naruto and Nero walked up the wall and their swords still remained a blur.

"But why did they just stand there for two and a half hours," Hinata asked, still confused by that part.

"Because of a lesson they learned," Uriel explained, "the swordsman who strikes first is most often the first to loose."

Hinata then turned back to the match and was surprised by what she saw.

Up in the Kage box...

Both Hiruzen Sarutobi and the Kazekage were sitting in the Kage box watching the match with complete interest, more so for the Kazekage.

'_Perhaps I chose wrong with the Uchiha_,' the Kazekage thought, watching the match like it'd give him the answer to the universe. Then out of nowhere the entire arena was lit up.

Back on the arena floor...

Naruto and Nero were both exhausted after the long and fast fight they have had, and using a communication that was common with warriors in the heat of battle they jumped apart and began charging up for one last attack. Then in silent agreement they charged at each other with all the speed they could muster.

"Kitsune Hojigoku," Naruto shouted as loud as he could, his blade being engulfed in black flames.

"EX Leviathan's Slash," Nero shouted as loud as he could, his sword being engulfed in water.

After that there was an explosion and a flash of light then the two combatants were standing with their backs to each other with swords like they had just got done with an attack. The entire audience was on pins and needles waiting for one or the other to fall on the ground, and after a full minute neither one was looking like they were ready to collapse. Scowling Naruto activated his Chaos form and Nero activated his Devil Trigger, which was of a demon like warrior holding a katana. Then they fought with a renewed ferocity in their strikes. Now if they had been paying attention to the crowd they would have seen that their fight held the audience in awe. Coming down with a cleaving strike Naruto was planning on ending the fight as Nero brought in an underhand slash. Just then their respective forms flickered and their swords met with one last resounding clang, and for another whole minute the just stood there before Nero collapsed. After holding it's breath for a while the crowd let out a resounding cheer at the outcome and then Naruto lifted Nero onto his shoulders and took him to the on site hospital.

"Winner Naruto Namikaze," the proctor announced, though no one heard him, "will Neji Hyuga and Saskue Uchiha please report to the arena floor."

Immediately Neji was on the arena floor, but Saskue was still nowhere to be found. The proctor was about to declare Neji the winner when in a swirl of leaves Kakashi Hatake and Saskue Uchiha appeared in the middle of the arena floor.

"Did we miss anything," Kakashi asked, in a non-concerned tone.

So how did you guys like the fight between Naruto and Nero?

Did you think it was epic or needed a little work?

Well leave me reviews and I'll see you guys whenever I can.

Till then TUNE IN AND ENJOY!


	15. The invasion begins

Hey so i'm gonna try and get back to the story that started me off.

I must say though i'm happy that all of u put up with the stuff I wrote.

Looking back I hate all those stories...guess i'm my own worst critic.

Oh well...ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 15: Tournament Continues and the Battle for Konoha begins...

Sighing the proctor, looked at Kakashi and Saskue before tiredly waving for Kakashi off.

"The fight between Saskue Uchiha and Neji Hyuga," the proctor started to say, just before a loud cheer drowned him out, "HAJIME!"

"Give up Uchiha," Neji ordered pridefully, "you're Sharingan is no match for the power of the Byakugan."

"No Hyuga," Saskue rebuked, just as, if not more, pridefully, "your Byakugan is but a mere trifle under the might of the Sharingan."

After about another hour of boasting about their respective bloodlines the fight began, when Neji got tired of talking and threw a kunai at Saskue, who just barely dodged. Then Saskue charged at Neji, only to be swatted aside by Neji's Heavenly Spin technique.

"Foolish Uchiha," Neji scolded, "my Heavenly Spin gives me perfect 360 degrees of protection."

Scowling Saskue tried for another attack, only for Neji to once again swat him aside like a worthless insect. Glaring at the Hyuga, who would dare embarrass the mighty Uchiha, Saskue jumped back several feet and began going through a rapid series of hand signs. Once he finished there was a ball of electricity in his hand and the sound of thousands of birds chirping. Charging at the Hyuga, Saskue quickly thrust his hand forward, just as Neji did another Heavenly Spin, when the smoke cleared Neji stood tall and proud, while Saskue was embedded about a foot into the wall immediately behind him.

Meanwhile in the stands...

Kakashi was standing next to Might Guy, his self-proclaimed rival, as he watched the fight with little to no interest. Shaking his head at Saskue and Neji's boasting Kakashi finally broke down and pulled out his orange book.

'_I should have tried to train Naruto or Nero instead,_' Kakashi thought, not bothering to pay attention to the fight anymore, until he heard a bunch of birds chirping. Quickly looking up Kakashi saw a concentrated ball of electricity forming in his hands.

"Sensei what kind of jutsu is that," Sakura asked, admiring Saskue like always.

"That move is one I created myself," Kakashi answered, " it's a jab that concentrates the users chakra into a ball of electricity that can tear through most barriers. That chirping sound you hear is how the jutsu gets it's name..." Saskue charged forward and thrust his hand forward, "Chidori, One-thousand birds."

With that last word, the Chidori and the Heavenly Spin collided, the ultimate offense vs the ultimate defense. After a blinding flash of light the fight ended with Neji still standing and Saskue inside a human sized crater in the wall.

Up in the Kage box...

'_I defiantly should have picked someone else,_' the Kazekage thought after seeing the final results of the match, '_Maybe Naruto or the Hyuga girl would have been a better choice_.'

The Third Hokage sighed tiredly, seeing how old clan grudges where working themselves into the children.

"Winner Neji Hyuga," the proctor announced, causing a rapid series of boo's to work through out the crowd.

"You're fate was sealed when I was declared your opponent," Neji said, before using a shunshin jutsu to reappear in the competitors box.

"Next Match," the proctor announced, " Gaara no Subaku vs Dosu."

Immediately Gaara appeared in the arena, but Dosu was nowhere to be found, after waiting for about an hour, with no Dosu deciding to make an appearance, the proctor declared Gaara the winner.

"Next Match," The proctor announced, "Temari no Subaku vs Shino Aburame, HAJIME."

Immediately both Temari and Shino appeared in the arena floor and began a epic stare down. After which Temari sent a strong gust of wind in Shino's direction. All Shino did was stand there as coldly analyzed the jutsu, and began searching for a sign of weakness in Temari. After about five minutes of letting Temari attack, Shino smirked behind the collar of his coat and quickly threw a smoke bomb on the ground, and made a clone of himself. Temari looked and saw Shino still standing there, getting frustrated Temari sent out a strong gust of wind, only for Shino to dissolve into a massive pile of bugs.

"Give up," she heard a cold voice say behind her, quickly turning around she Shino, standing there with his hands in the pocket of his coat. Growling in frustration Temari went to do a wind jutsu, only nothing happened. Looking shocked Temari tried it again, and still nothing. Looking at her fan in worry she saw a bunch of what looked like tiny black dots crawling over it.

"My bugs have absorbed most of your chakra," Shino explained, "give up or they will absorb the rest."

With a frightened look on her face, Temari quickly forefitted the match. Smirking Shino bug shunshined up to the competitor's box.

Meanwhile out in the forest...

Death had been on a rampage for the whole time the last three riders of apocalypse had been there. Strife and Fury could be found cowering behind random objects, as Death went on his rampage.

"Man when we gonna get the signal," Strife asked scared. Fury just shook her head and poked her head over the log again, and lo and behold there stood Death, glaring down at them. Ducking back behind the log Fury began to cry like a little girl. It was then they saw a massive pillar of green smoke.

Back with the people in the arena...

Seeing the green smoke, several of the people in the crowd quickly went through the signs for a genjutsu. It was then a vast majority of people in the crowd saw white feathers floating in front of their vision, which caused them to fall asleep. However all the ninja, from genin on up to Kage, made a ram seal and quickly said release. The feathers dispelled for those that did this, and a large number of Sound and Sand shinobi got out of their disguises and attack any and all the Leaf ninja in sight. Snarling War began hacking and slashing at any enemy that got within reach, reaching Nero and a man in a red trench coat and a guy in a blue coat. Smirking he hacked his way to the trio.

"Nero," War called, "find Naruto and go investigate that green smoke."

Nero nodded and began cutting his way to the competitor's box. After about five minutes War began to feel three presences he was all too familiar with, quickly jumping into the ring War saw Death, Strife, and Fury standing there glaring at him like old times.

"War," Strife called out, "we've come to take you back."

With Nero and Naruto...

Nero had just found Naruto fighting off some hot blonde sand kunochi with four blonde pigtails, when a red head and a clown looking shinobi grabbed her and they immediately made for a spot in the forest, in the direction the green smoke came from. Following them they picked up TenTen and a branch member of the Hyuga clan, called Tsubame. Quickly running in that direction TenTen had stopped to buy them a few minutes and then Tsubame had stopped when she saw some fellow shinobi being swarmed by a large number of opposing ninja. Running quickly Naruto and Nero had three sand siblings corner, when the earth below began to tremble beneath them, then a large boom could be heard to there left.

Looking the boys were almost touching the ground with their heads, this is just how tall the creature was. The beast had the head of a bull with a elephant's trunk, a massive torso, that looked like it gorged itself often, arms that looked like they hadn't lifted anything heavier than a giant fork in several millenia, and elephant's feet and legs.

"**I AM BEHEMOTH**," the beast shouted loud and thunderously, "**The Conqueror of Earth Hell, The Archfiend of Gluttony, and the Seventh Demon Prince of the Hell High Circle**."

Gulping Naruto and Nero did the only thing they knew how...

Sorry if it's so short :(

But i'm kinda tired right now and running out of ideas, well that and I haven't played Darksiders in forever.

If you wanna adopt stories of mine look on my profile to see which stories are up for adoption.

To adopt them pm a piece of ur own ORIGINAL work, and i'll see about it.


End file.
